To the past
by ShadowTrunks1128
Summary: DT & MMPR- An evil monster sends the DinoThunder Rangers into the past where they face the Might Mophin Rangers, past villains, and maybe a new on! was original called 'Full Circle' by Timeout. yes i asked if i could
1. Ch1 Scheming!

So Im back! - I fond this story a long time ago. i redid some of the wording and sentence structures and going to add on to it too. but anyway the original story is by Timeout and the story was original called "Full Circle". (for those that read it) and i might add an OC character or two in as while but im not sure so stay tuned!

and I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS!! (but i wish-)

**Ch1- Scheming!**

Mesogog was not in a good mood. First of all his creation that was sent down into Reefside was destroyed, brought back, and then destroyed again by 3 annoying teenagers and their zords. The Second reason was the possession of a dino gem and the smug Dr. Tommy Oliver, creator and trainee of the current rangers. It had been going well interrogating the sarcastic scientist but as luck would have it his students came to rescue him and he took the gem that was rightfully his. His bumbling minions Elsa and Zeltrax had let them escape. The third and most annoying reason was the good doctor bonding to the black dino gem and becoming the Black Ranger. He now had 3 annoying color coded teenagers to contend with and an ex experienced Ranger now back to full power. Unless Elsa and Zeltrax came up with a decent plan to destroy the Rangers and obtain the ultimate power of the dino gems, they would be wishing that they had become extinct instead of the dinosaurs.

As Mesogog headed towards his throne in his own laboratory Elsa stopped him, "Master, I have good news for you," said Elsa in a groveling tone.

"It better be good Elsa, I'm not in a forgiving mood, another failure and you will not have to worry about pleasing me anymore," he replied in a threatening tone.

"No, No master, this plan will work, it involves a detailed and most adv..."

"Get to the point, my patience is wearing thin..." said Mesogog menacingly.

"Yes my lord," slightly bowing her head in a gesture of servitude, "As you know I have been monitoring archaeological sites just in case any more dino gems appeared." Elsa paused and looked at Mesogog. At this point he had retreated to his throne to here Elsa's proposal.

"Get on with it Elsa" the venom in hearing her name indicated that she had little time to complete the proposal of her plan.

"Instead of a dino gem appearing a more... Interesting artifact was found at a dig site North of Reefside. This one generates a great amount of power, which I believe, can be fashioned into a useful weapon. The weapon as we speak is being developed but is not yet finished, I am hear to inform you of my progress, my lord."

At the end of the statement Elsa stood in front of Mesogog with her head facing downwards and deathly silence was heard.

"Master?" Elsa questioned.

"Did the annoying pests show up at the dig site? They must have detected the surge of power and gone to investigate?" inquired Mesogog.

"When I went to collect the artifact I had many of the Tyrannodrones with me to make sure that I returned with the object, there was no sign of the power rangers or Dr Oliver."

"That is strange, this object we found could be a trap set by the power rangers to trick us, be very careful in using it and scan it well. You may proceed with your plan, how long do you need for this weapon to be completed?" enquired Mesogog.

"After detailed scanning, as you have suggested Master, the weapon will be ready in 12 hours," replied Elsa.

"You have 24 hours to perfect this weapon, now get out of my site," Elsa bowed and started to move away when she heard "Do not fail me again Elsa, you know the consequences if you fail" Elsa continued to leave the throne room. Mesogog watched her leave the room and growled "Do not fail me!"

Outside in the corridor of the throne room Elsa walked straight into Zeltrax.

"Elsa what are you planning?"

"Nothing that concerns you!" she replied with venom in her voice as she continued to walk down the corridor toward her workroom "Just remember that when this plan works I will be in the Masters favor!"

Zeltrax stood still and let her walk right passed him and didn't bother to look behind.

"That remains to be seen Elsa, you have not won yet!"

The Power Ranger's base is a lab in a cave underneath Dr Tommy Oliver's house. There is a very sophisticated computer that detects monster attacks and highly unusual energy signals. This computer system was designed and built by Dr Oliver and Hayley (the owner of Hayley's Cyber cafe who Tommy Oliver met at Graduate School) and at this precise moment couldn't tell you the time and date. This was because one very clumsy Red Dino Ranger named Connor McKnight, who had gone to Dr O's to discuss an assignment that he had given his students about general science. Dr O was down in the lab at the computer scanning for possible monster attacks or locating new dino gems, when Connor bounded up to the terminal to try to get an extension for his assignment, he placed his soft drink by the side of the keyboard. The computer had just located a large power source and sounded the alarm, which surprised Connor causing him to knock over his soft drink on to the key board which fizzed slightly; it was this fizzle that made Connor leap backwards into the mainframe computer, slightly electrocuting himself, and crashing it. During the commotion Dr O had spun around in his chair and shot to the back of the cave looking back opened mouthed at the scene before him. Once the commotion had died down and he had told Connor to shut up apologizing, Doctor Oliver managed to check and reboot the system and find out what the commotion was before the Connor accident.

"OK... The computer registered a huge power source at the new dig site up on Canyon road," Dr Oliver stated

"A new dino gem?" enquired Connor who had cleaned up all the soft drink.

"No the power signal is different to the ones our gems output" Dr Oliver responded lifting up his left wrist to indicate his recently acquired dino gem. "Connor, go and check out the site and report back."

"Why me?" asked Connor with a slight wine to his voice.

"Because I have to continue to monitor things here and if you don't I will tell Kira and Ethan about the little incident here" replied Dr Oliver in a cool voice with a slight humors tone.

Connor thought about the statement for a minute and his mind wondered back to the moment when he and the team were about to rescue Dr Oliver from Mesogog's island. Connor had just viewed his new Red Raptor Cycle and was told that Dr O was being held captive on an island... surrounded by water.

He had let it slip that he couldn't swim and at any peaceful moment he was reminded of the incident.

"OK Dr O, I am on my way," replied Connor, and with that he was out of Dr Oliver's house and driving his car to the dig site.

This left Dr Oliver on his own shaking his head "_Hopeless_" he thought to himself. His attention was drawn back to the computer and he leaned back in his chair "Now what was the large amount of energy that was detected and more importantly where has it gone?" Dr Oliver was left in silence pondering the situation.

When Connor arrived at the dig site he found no one around, not even archaeologists.

Connor quickly glanced around to recheck his surroundings; he then lifted up his left arm and spoke into his wrist bracelet/ morpher.

"Are you sure there was a power source here Dr O? The place looks abandoned."

"The readings have stopped but there should be someone there as the site has recently discovered." Dr O replied.

"Could it have run out of power?" Connor hopefully asked, the sooner he had this assignment over and done with the sooner he could go back to the park and play some soccer.

"Maybe, maybe" replied Dr O "but I doubt we were that lucky, someone could have taken it, the most likely candidate is Mesogog, I have no clue what he could do with that amount of power but I bet you anything that it will not be good." he paused "Connor return to base while I alert the others, this problem may require our full attention."

Connor sighed, "_No soccer for me today_" he thought to himself "on my way" he informed his mentor.

With a last glance around the dig site, Connor headed to his car and made his way back to Dr Oliver's house.


	2. Ch2 Waiting!

Elsa triumphantly entered Mesogog's throne room in a fast pace, with Zeltrax following close behind curious to know what she had been up to for the last 15 hours.

She had completed her weapon, which the unknown artefact powered up very nicely. She had told the master that she would have been ready in 12 hours, but the extra time allowed had given her the opportunity to fine tune it. The rangers would be in for a big surprise.

Mesogog was sitting on his throne, himself thinking of new and painful ways to slowly torture Dr Oliver, when he noticed Elsa return to the lab with a spring in her step.

"What is it Elsa that has you so... happy" he enquired.

"Only to serve you my lord," she replied, "The weapon is ready."

"Excellent" Mesogog stated, "Tell me Elsa, All about the weapon and its power source."

"When tested on a Tyrannodrone, a white beam engulfs the subject and it vanished without a trace, complete disintegration" Mesogog nodded in understanding.

"The power source you speak of, my lord, is this" in Elsa's hand lied a small blue cube. It is simply just a blue shiny piece of rock with no markings on it.

"That small piece of rock is what will be the end of the Power Rangers?" Mesogog sounded alarmed.

"Yes master, it is really hard to believe that this small object contains the large amount of power recorded," replied Elsa.

"Good" replied Mesogog "I can't wait to see the results of your new weapon, now be gone and don't return until you have some promising results."

"Master" replied Elsa, she then slightly bowed and left Mesogog's laboratory.

"Zeltrax!"

"Yes Master."

"Keep an eye on her and report your findings to me."

"As you wish Master," with that Zeltrax turned around and left leaving Mesogog to his own thoughts.

At the end of a long and hard day at Reefside High School, science teacher Dr Oliver finally made his way home. Principle Randall had been in a good mood today and only had the usual 3 students in detention with him as the supervising teacher. The 3 students happened to be the Power Rangers Dino Thunder Team members, Connor McKnight, Ethan James and Kira Ford. It seems that they only had to breathe out of sync with the principle and they would be all thrown into detention for various amounts of time. Fortunately today was a one evening event, one that none of the team members needed. Mesogog and his goons hadn't stirred up trouble in Reefside for two weeks and the strain on not knowing what the evil lord was up to was starting to worry Dr Oliver.

He pulled up at his secluded house and sighed, it would be another night down in the lab monitoring the city for attacks, and a feeling in his gut said that something bad was going to happen soon.

While Dr Oliver was back at the lab, the rest of the Power Rangers decided to relax at Hayley's Cyber Café. Kira was performing her latest song with her band while Connor and Ethan sat at a close table, listening to her new song. Kira also has another admirer, a guy who worked at the Café, Trent, who watched Kira from afar.

"Hey Trent?" asked Hayley clicking her fingers in front of his face "Earth to Trent, I know you like to here Kira sing but unfortunately I have customers that need serving."

Trent snapped out of his hypnotic gaze.

"Oh sorry, Hayley, I must have zoned out on Kira's music, I'll get back to work right away" Trent looked across at Kira who had finished singing and had gone and sat down with Connor and Ethan. He sighed and concentrated on getting back to work by clearing a nearby table.

Meanwhile Elsa teleported to the local soccer field, where soccer practice had just begun.

"Heh heh, heh," Elsa mused to herself, "This should bring those pesky Power brats to me, Tyrannodrones..." as soon as Elsa mentioned the mindless minions names, an invisi-portal open up above her and 30 or more drones appeared, "attack".

At this last command, the drones charged on to the soccer field causing chaos as they went, a startled woman screamed, everyone who attended the match scattered in every direction fleeing for their lives.

All except two people, a perspective journalist and her cameraman, which luck would have it, were covering local sport news. At this precise moment had retreated to a group of bushes, so not to be seen.

"Devin get you and your camera over here!" whispered Cassidy "Start filming, this will be one big scoop especially if the Power Rangers show up, maybe I be the first one to interview the new Black Ranger?!"

Cassidy was very excited. Devin rolled his eyes as he moved to get a better view of the Tyrannodrones.

"Isn't it dangerous here?" enquired Devin "We could be in serious trouble if we are caught."

"There is nothing a journalist fears, we must do what we can to get the scoop for the public," Cassidy told the cameraman "and we will be safe when the Power Rangers arrive." She added.

As Cassidy was speaking two Tyrannodrones stopped chasing a fleeing human and turned towards the bushes and at full charge, they hurtled themselves towards the vegetation with all their might.

Devin had enough, he enjoyed using his camera, and he enjoyed living, he was convinced however that if he stayed there any longer he wouldn't be doing either. With a slight shout of "Cassidy" Devin ran for his life.

Cassidy looked at the retreating figure unaware of what he saw; she then heard heavy breaths behind her. She froze, slightly shivering as she new what had happened, she turned around. Cassidy was face to face with a Tyrannodrone, she screamed, both Tyrannodrones put their claws to their heads in agony, except for the Yellow Ranger's sonic scream, this was one of the most annoying sounds they had ever heard. In the drone's confusion, Cassidy spun 180 degrees and ran after Devin, shouting at him to wait for her. The Tyrannodrones didn't bother to follow them as a new human target had just ran into view and this one wasn't running away from them as the others were...


	3. Ch3 Trouble at the soccer field!

Back at Dr Oliver's house, Tommy Oliver was bored. There had been no disturbances reported on the monitors, he took off his glasses and looked at his watch, and Kira's band would have finished their performance by now.

"Maybe I should go to the Cyber Café myself" he thought, "I do need to relax or when Mesogog attacks I will be too stressed to handle it! Me, a former Ranger stressed, Ha!" he laughed to himself "No, no I better leave them on their own tonight, there not the only ones who has to come to terms with a new Ranger."

He made his way up to the confinements of his house, making sure to close the entrance to his laboratory, he looked outside the window. It was a calm and peaceful evening; still light as it was spring with not a cloud in the sky.

It was at that moment that Tommy Oliver made up his mind,

"_Well there is no point in me staying here on a evening like this, I will just go out for a hour and stretch my legs, the computer auto response will alert me to any problems" _he convinced himself.

Dr Oliver grabbed his jacket, his jeep keys and set off towards the soccer field.

Unknown to Connor, Dr Oliver liked watching Soccer; it might not be as popular as American football but the skill involved handling a ball was superb.

Dr O pulled into the car park and suddenly screeched to a halt. People were running and screaming towards him and away from the soccer pitch. He jumped out of his jeep and ran towards the pitch. What came into view slightly shocked him. There was a mass of 30 Tyrannodrones causing panic, with Elsa at the top end of the pitch leaning against the left goal post, looking bored. Tommy was about to morph, when he noticed a screaming Devin followed by a screaming Cassidy, running towards him from a nearby bush, followed by two Tyrannodrones, who at the sight of seeing him turned to charge. Dr Oliver looked around and saw that all the civilians had fled and all of the Tyrannodrones were heading his way. Even Elsa had stopped leaning against the goal post and had walked closer to look at him. What was most peculiar was that she had a smile on her face, she then spoke to him.

"About time Ranger, I thought that you had all gone into hibernation considering the amount of time it took you to get here" Elsa looked around "Where are your friends? I thought you rangers stuck together? Oh well Tyrannodrones, kill him and bring me his dino gem, now."

"Oh Elsa, you still stuck on getting my gem, well I'm gonna tell you now, that that isn't happening" Dr Oliver replied.

All the Tyrannodrones advanced slowly at once, trying to give the impression of a menacing evil team, while Dr Oliver stepped back for every step they took.

"Come on Ranger call your team mates, you cannot handle all of them, call your team" Elsa muttered under her breath.

It was vital that the whole team be here for when she released her secret weapon, so she could erase the world of the Dino Rangers in one big and glorious victory. She wasn't disappointed when Tommy lifted his left wrist and called the other Power Rangers, "Connor, Ethan, Kira, this is Dr O come in!"

"Hey Dr O what's up?" Connor replied as he moved to a secluded area outside the cafe, where he could talk into his communicator in private.

"I'm at the soccer field, just witnessing Elsa and the Tyrannodrone ruin Soccer practice."

"WHAT!" interrupted Connor "I missed soccer practice again, the only time I get to have a nice game of soccer with decent competition and I miss it!"

After hearing Connor shout loudly outside, Kira and Ethan followed the sound to see what all the commotion was about. After discovering where Connor was they listened to the conversation.

"Shut up Connor, get the others and morph over here, there are too many Tyrannodrones and I can't handle them alone" the annoyed Dr O replied.

"OK Dr O we are on our way" piped in Kira.

"All four members of the Dino Thunder team twisted their left arms to reveal their morphers.

Ready" asked Connor "Ready" replied Ethan and Kira.

At the same time Dr Tommy Oliver stood defiantly in front of his enemy.

"Let's dot this," he shouted.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"

With the Red, Blue and Yellow powered up, they headed to the soccer field to join Doctor Oliver in battle.

When they arrived, the Black Ranger had already begun to fight the drones, while Elsa watched with great interest, the Black Ranger's performance.

Only about 5 Tyrannodrones were attacking him, while the other seemed to be holding back.

"Guys?" asked Ethan "What's going on? Why are they not all attacking?"

"Does it matter?" replied Kira, "it means that Dr O can handle the situation better."

While the three were having their conversation, Dr Oliver had brought out his Brachio staff and was making short work or the Tyrannodrones, hitting them squarely in the chest or sweeping their legs making them fall to the ground.

Once the other Rangers arrived, the drones retreated back to the side of Elsa, while the Rangers grouped closely together.

"What's up Dr O? I thought this would be more of a battle than you defeating 5 drones and then the rest retreating?" asked Kira.

"I haven't got a clue, when I wasn't morphed they all started towards me like they were all going to attack at once, but as soon as I called you and morphed, only 5 drones kept me occupied until you arrived. If I didn't know any better I'd say that Elsa was waiting for to group up, but for what I am don't know" replied Dr Oliver, and then Elsa spoke.

"Ah Rangers, you finally made it, I thought that you have abandoned the good Doctor here," she laughed "well, as we are all here I better not disappoint you Tyrannodrones attack!"

With the final command all the Tyrannodrones shot forward and attacked the Rangers. They split up from one another so they had more room to fight their foes, Connor back flipped twice to avoid the sweeping legs of a drone and then blocked a punch to the chest; the next attack was a surprise from behind, which caused Connor to fall forward flat onto his face "_Graceful_" he thought. The Red Ranger stayed still on the floor for a second, allowing the Tyrannodrones to get closer. He then pushed all of his weight on his hands and swung his waist around, keeping his legs out straight knocking over any of the drones that were in range. The end result of this fluid movement was Connor standing in attack position and a few drones lying, defeated, down on the floor. He took this break to call his Dino Saber and was ready for another attack.

Ethan, on the other hand, was fairing much better than Connor. He had managed to block or counter attack every punch the enemy had thrown at him. Unlike the Red Ranger, he had already called out his saber and was successfully scoring hits. Ethan bought his right hand, which contained the saber, across to over his left shoulder and struck the nearest Tyrannodrone diagonally across the chest, causing the drone to collapse to the floor, he too took a fighting stance ready for the next assault.

Kira was nimbly dodging all attacks concerning her, none of the other Rangers could beat her graceful agility, and neither could the enemy. She too had called on her saber and was scoring light but frequent hits. The combined attacks caused enough damage to make a Tyrannodrone collapse to the ground. A distant drone decided to charge at the Yellow Ranger, which she spotted and responded by performing a cartwheel to the right and then a high kick to the nearest Tyrannodrones face.

Elsa watched all this with great interest; for she was convinced that this would be the last time she would see the Rangers fight and spoil plans for her master.

Dr Oliver being the more experienced Ranger had no trouble dealing with the drones, with his Brachio staff in hand he quickly dispatched any drones that dared to attack him. Both his attack and defense power were equal and none of the drones could break through his defense. A quick punch to a nearby Tyrannodrones chest caused it to fly 5ft in the air backwards, landing in a cloud of dust, unable to move.

It wasn't long before all the Tyrannodrone had been destroyed and the four rangers faced Elsa on her own.

"Give it up Elsa, you and your master are no match for the Power Rangers combined strength," stated Connor.

Elsa started laughing, "Oh please, you are no match for my master and are certainly no match for my master's latest creation. Meet Phantom stinger."

An invisi-portal opened above where Elsa was last standing and Mesogog's newest creation came forth. The creature was a 6ft tall light brown humanoid, mainly composed of scorpion DNA with an hard exoskeleton covering it's body, but not constricting movement, and along it's back hard exoskeleton spikes leading down to the scorpion stinger tail. Its hands and feet were human which, at the end, curved into sharp talons, indicating bird DNA. The bottom half of the face, including the nose and mouth, was covered in an exoskeleton mask with a thin dark line protruding down the middle, and the top half of the creation's face contained two blood red eyes. At the top of his head were 3 large ridges which ran down to a point at the back of his neck. The middle ridge was twice the size of the other two which were of equal length. The only weapon that was being carried was an exoskeleton sword on his back.

"Are these the ones my master wants me to destroy, Elsa? No need to worry, It will please him greatly when I destroy them" Phantom stated in a threatening hiss.

"Yes, but remember the plan, wear them down then use the gift I gave you to finish the job." Elsa replied coolly.

"Yes, I will do as you wish, Elsa" the monster replied.

"Good, then I leave you to finish the job" An invisi-portal opened up and Elsa stepped through, just before she disappeared her last words could be heard.

"Goodbye Rangers" and then she vanished.

During this conversation the Rangers were readying for battle and were slightly offended at what the monster was implying, Connor had only listened to the insult and ignored the rest of the conversation, and was thinking of a suitable come back remark. Ethan and Kira just stood there in an attack pose, ready to attack. Only Dr Oliver had paid any attention to Elsa's side of the conversation and was slightly concerned about this "gift".

"Did he just insult us Dr O?" Connor asked noticing that Elsa had left and that the Black Power Ranger was not taking any notice of the others Rangers but was staring at the remaining monster.

"Nothing but the usual insults Connor, it goes with the uniform" he replied briefly remembering all the other times as a previous Power Ranger that he had been insulted, far worse that just now. Dr Oliver turned his attention back to the monster, "What did Elsa mean with gift Phantom stinger?"

"Nothing that concerns you yet Black Ranger, but you will know when I show it to you, now stop talking and I will bring about your destruction!"

"Just what I was waiting for," replied a slightly angered Connor, who ran towards the monster turning his Thundermax saber into gun mode and firing it at Phantom. Ethan and Kira followed suit just seconds after seeing the Red Ranger leap into action, then turning the sabers back into saber mode and slashing diagonally across the monsters chest. Dr Oliver rolled his eyes in his helmet, he knew from experience that Rangers do not rush head long in to battle, they have to find weaknesses in the enemy attack, there would have to be another Power Rangers prep talk about that during the next training session. He couldn't leave his three students to fight the monster, not while he was a fellow Power Ranger, so he called again on his Brachio staff and followed the Rangers' initial strike, with a thrust of his own.

Phantom stinger covered his chest to shield himself from the lasers as he stepped forward to challenge the Power Rangers attack. The lasers did nothing and he was prepared for the three Rangers saber attack, which he blocked with his exoskeleton left arm. The Rangers seemed shocked by the monsters resistance to the sabers, and so were unprepared for Phantom stingers counter attack, which was slashing at the Ranger's chests with his talons causing them to fall down to the fall at his feet. What he didn't expect was the sudden attack by the Black Dino Ranger with his staff, which caused the monster to stagger backwards. He had concentrated so much on the bright colors of the other Rangers that he failed to notice the stealthy attack by the fourth member. This fact alarmed him as he realized that he couldn't concentrate on the color black for very long, just on the other rangers colors. "_No matter" _he thought to himself, I will just destroy the Black Ranger first.

The monster recovered quickly from the assault and ran towards the Black Ranger, striking him with his claws across his chest, and then following up the attack with a punch which sent the doctor flying backwards, he landed with a hard thud. Kira ran to his side to help him stand while Connor and Ethan stood in front of them both defending the other two until they could recover and be ready for another attack.

"Um... Dr O, I think that a new plan of attack is needed as our sabers did not do any damage as his exoskeleton amour is too thick," Ethan stated.

"You think?" replied a sarcastic Connor

"Save it you guys, for the playground" Kira interrupted.

"Rangers, call on your weapons, mine seemed to hit and cause damage when I attacked him," suggested Dr O, who by this time had stood up and assumed an attack position.

"Good idea" all 3 Rangers replied.

The three Rangers called their corresponding weapons.

"TYRANNO STAFF! TRICERRA SHIELD! PTERA GRIPS!"

All four Rangers then started their assault on the enemy; each weapon scored a hit but not enough to cause heavy damage. Phantom stinger attempted to hit the Rangers but they had shifted up a gear in agility and so were much faster than before. All his attacks failed and the rangers continued the hit and run tactics, each connecting to the target about 3 or 4 times. All the minor shots were starting to annoy the mutation and so he waited for the Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers to begin their attack run again, and as soon as they were in range he spun on his feet and bought his stinger into play. The sweeping motion surprised the Rangers and the tail connected with their chests causing them to trip over at his feet. "_That was fun while it lasted"_ Phantom thought.

"You are pathetic Rangers" he hissed "If you keep using the same tactic, I'm going to see a flaw in the attack soon and that will be the last mistake you make!"

Phantom stinger pulled out his exoskeleton sword from his back, it was a sharp katana, and he lowered it to the Red Dino Thunders neck, whish he froze at the sudden predicament that he was in.

"Do not move Yellow and Blue rangers, or I will made his death as painful as possible," roared the monster.

"Hey mantas mouth, what about me?"

"Huh?" enquired Phantom. He looked above him in to the sky.

At the last minute he saw the Black Ranger attack with his Brachio staff, and was too late to avoid the blow which hit him very hard in the chest, the rest of the Rangers took this moment to retreat back to there fellow Rangers side.

"What was in that attack Dr O? It did more damage than all of our attacks combined?" enquired the Red Ranger.

"Not much Connor, I just channeled a little bit more of my power into my weapon and you saw the result," replied Dr O.

"Can we do that?" asked Ethan.

"I don't see why not."

After Phantom stinger recovered from his hit he stared at the 4 Power Rangers. All the combatants were tired, the stress showing by the heavy breathing. He was once again amazed that he could only focus on Red, Blue and Yellow and had once again ignored the actions of the Black Ranger. Dr Oliver's three students had positioned themselves in a line behind the Black Ranger. "_The Rangers are recovering together, this may be my only chance to get rid if them for good_," he thought.

"This ends now Rangers, I will give Elsa's gift to you!" shouted the monster.

"What now?" asked Ethan.

Phantom stinger's right arm began to glow and a metal weapon surrounded the exoskeleton. It was so heavy he had to support it, where the elbow should be with his left hand. The weapon itself was smooth and completely silver and was in the shape of a small cannon. The mouth of the cannon was dark and gloomy with a faint blue tinge, while at the opposite end on top of the cannon was a small blue cube.

As soon as the weapon had completely appeared, Phantom Stinger fired the cannon; a thick white beam came shooting out of the gun and headed straight for the Rangers. The team only had seconds to react. Connor and Kira dived to their lefts, with the beam barley missing them, Ethan and Dr O, dived to their rights. The end result was all four Rangers sprawled out on the floor, with a rather startled monster standing upright at the end of the soccer pitch. The only thing that the weapon had hit was the goal post at the other end of the pitch, which promptly disappeared. He had missed, totally and completely. The only weapon that was sure to destroy the Rangers was in his grasp and he had missed. If he did return to Master Mesogog, he would surely be killed. Phantom's only hope of redemption was to keep firing at the Rangers, even if it destroyed himself in the process. In his eyes, it was his only way of pleasing his master and creator.

During Phantom stinger's recovery from shock the Rangers had also recovered.

"What in the world was that?" enquired a startled Kira.

"I don't know, but I don't wanna find out the hard way if that thing hits me" answered Ethan.

"What would happen if we came within close range of him?" enquired Connor "Would he be able to fire his weapon at us?

"Oh my god" exclaimed Kira "Connor just said something intelligent! I am impressed."

"Well, I am not just a pretty face," joked Connor

"Good idea," the Black Ranger stated "with us so close to him I don't think he will fire the weapon, he seems smarter than Mesogog's normal batch of monsters, lets go while he is still in shock."

Before the creation could think up an attack plan to destroy the Rangers, he noticed that he was surrounded by rangers on all sides. They circled him, constantly on the move to keep him off balance, every second closing the distance between him and them.

"So this is my fate" Phantom Stinger thought to himself, "I will serve my master by destroying myself and the Rangers, come closer my enemies, come closer to your death!"

As soon as he thought that the Power Rangers were close enough he let his right arm drop, and then fired at the floor. The white beam hit the floor and turned a shade of green, but instead of carving a beam hole in the earth the beam exploded outwards consuming both the Rangers and the Monster.

The last sounds that could be heard were the shouts of confusion from the three younger rangers and a surprised "An invisi-portal?!" from the Black Ranger. When the bright light faded, there was nothing left on the soccer field. No monster, no Power Rangers and no grass and topsoil of the soccer pitch where they had all been standing. The whole area where the beam had hit had completely vanished.

Mesogog was viewing the battle from the safety of his island laboratory and saw the result. Elsa and Zeltrax were also present and watching the battle from a different viewer. Mesogog turned to his servants "Are you sure they are gone Elsa?"

"Yes, my lord, no trace of the four Power Rangers, the Dino Gems or Phantom Stinger" Elsa replied.

An evil chuckle was emanating from Mesogog,"Ha Ha Ha, In one final stroke all of my problems have gone, there is no one left who can stop me returning the earth to its prehistoric days"

"I did it all to please you my lord, I will be forever your loyal servant" Elsa responded.

"Yes, it is a shame about the Dino Gems though."

Elsa gulped, she new how much her master had wanted to get his claws on all of the Power Ranger's Dino Gems, and she secretly hoped that he wouldn't punish her for failing to capture the gems.

"It doesn't matter about them, if I can't have them then no one shall and you Elsa have seen to that, well done" Mesogog stated.

Elsa was shocked. It had been a long time since her master had complemented her. She was in his favor at the moment above her equal Zeltrax.

"Elsa, Zeltrax, prepare the army of drones, my moment of victory has arrived" Mesogog commanded.

Elsa and Zeltrax bowed to their master and left the room to make preparations.

"All is going well" Mesogog said to himself.

Tommy Oliver was awoken to the sounds of birds and a clear blue sky with fluffy white clouds,_ "that strange" _he thought "_the birds rarely sing in the evening especially when a battle is waging_." The battle, Tommy's mind suddenly became clear as he remembered the events from a few minutes ago, a bright green light and then nothing. Tommy sat up to view the destruction that had occurred from the weapon, it couldn't have been that bad as he had survived and nothing seemed to be broken or even hurt. Dr Oliver's eyes widened in shock, he was not on the soccer field any more, in fact he seemed to be in the middle of a forest, demorphed. He suddenly heard voices near by that were not of his fellow Power Rangers, he quickly knelt on his knees and crouched in a bush. Using stealth techniques he moved towards the sounds, he looked through the bushes and saw a group of children playing. "_So I am in the park and the battle must be over, how long was I out for and where are the other Rangers?"_ he thought. Dr O tried his communicator, with no luck, "_the other Rangers could still be unconscious" _he thought, he tried calling Hayley with the same result, nothing "_Where's Hayley? Probably had somewhere important to go, I'd better head back to the lab and wait for them all to check in_" he moved away from the children just in case he scared them by his sudden appearance, and decided on a exit that should lead him to the entrance of Reefside park. As he walked through the park undergrowth he felt something in his pocket, he placed his hands in his trouser pocket and pulled out a small blue cube, with the Dino Thunder logo plastered on all of the cubes sides_. "What is this? I didn't have this before the battle, another puzzle to be solved at a later date_" thought Dr Oliver. As he emerged from the undergrowth he marveled at the city in front of him, and suddenly stopped in his tracks with his mouth and eyes open wide. The city was not Reefside, but one that he had left so many years ago, after his Ranger days...

"Angle Grove" he muttered to no one in particular. 


	4. Oc Info!

Like I said in the first chapter that I might have a original character or two. Will its one at the moment and here are some info on her! (I might draw a couple of pictures of the past and present Kiki.)

Past-

Name: Kikyo Roselia Silver or Kiki or Ki to really close friends and family

Age: 17

Eyes color: Crystal blue

Glass, contacts, or neither: neither

Hair color and style: jet black and short but it naturally spikes up

Height: 5"6'

Weight: 120lb.

Body type: muscular and flat chested. Mainly she looks like a guy!

Ranger Color, special weapon, Ninjetti, and zord: Silver, two samurai swords, wolf (changed Billy's Ninjetti to a dolphin), and the silver wolf zord.

History: Grow up with Tommy and are best friends. Has a younger sister named Yukina that is 10 years younger. Lost her father at the age of 12 in a police shooting (was the policeman not the other guy). Is a natural in music and karate but excels in kendo(swords).

Personality: Full of pride and honor. Very protective of the ones she loves. Is a tomboy and likes hangout with the guys more than the girls at times. Will fight for what is right. Has a bit of a temper at times. Likes to have fun and lots of it!

Normal appearance: Blue jeans, a gray tanktop(they really don't made true silver so gray counts!), grayish white sneakers, and her fathers dogtags.

And you'll see her in the present part of this story too!

Present-

Name: Dr. Kikyo Roselia Oliver or Dr.K (yes she marries Tommy)

Age: 28

Married: 7 years (if you want to know about the wedding ask me please.)

Hair color and style: still jet black and long to the small of her back and straight.

Glass, contacts, or neither: glasses just to read.

Height: 5"6.5'

Weight: 125lb.

Body type: still muscular but grow femime(sp) with age.

Ranger Color, special weapon, Ninjetti, and zord: inactive (for the time being ;)).

Normal appearance: Dark blue jeans, a black tanktop, with a silver-ish racing jacket, with black boots, and her fathers dogtags.

Doctorate: Bio-technology and music.-

Like I say before I might draw a couple pictures not sure yet. any way you'll be seeing Kiki in the up coming chapters!


	5. Ch4 Past cites and new discoveries!

Ok people I've had a couple people ask about Tommy's and Kiki's wedding. I'll be writing on it here so all those people that asked you'll get your answer. - So here is the next chapter of 'To the Past'. ENJOY!!

The rest of the Dino Rangers had been luckier than Dr Oliver. When they had awaked to the same singing birds, they had at least arrived in the park together.

All three of them had found themselves lying on the nicely cut soccer pitch, surrounded by trees and bushes. They too had found themselves in a demorphed state and were wondering where they were and the location of their fourth member.

Connor studied his surroundings more, while Ethan tried to figure out in his head where they were. Only Kira had the sense, to speak in to her morpher to find Dr Oliver. She beeped him several times, and after no response she assumed that maybe their mentor was unconscious. She was just about to tell Ethan and Connor of her findings when her morpher responded.

"Err... Yes?"

The voice sounded like Dr O's but it wasn't in his normal tone, it sounded very preoccupied. Could Dr O be lying hurt somewhere, only just able to speak into his communicator? In a matter of seconds various scenarios concerning a hurt science teacher ran through her head.

"Guys, get over here I have made contact with Dr O" She raised her voice slightly to get the attention of her fellow team mates, who wondered over and sat next to her.

"Are you OK Dr O?" enquired Kira "You sound a little shocked"

"Um... I am fine, just discovered an interesting piece of information, that had me temporally speechless" replied the Doctor.

"_Dr O speechless?! It must be big and important news to do that to him! He never is speechless, especially in class and providing homework,"_ thought Connor.

"What is it?" asked Ethan.

"You better see for yourself" came the reply "are you in a forest?, well if you are it is probably a park, head in a westerly direction until you can see the city, then you will see what I am so shocked about."

"Let's go guys," answered Connor.

The newest Power Ranger team finally headed in a westerly direction. This eventually happened after an argument between Kira and Connor on the actual direction of west. Ethan finally pointed them in the right direction by using his small compass, which was tied around his neck by a thin chain. The compass ended up in his possession after the incident when he needed a compass to get out of the entrance of a cave near Dr Oliver's house and escape back to civilization, after he and his fellow students first found and bonded to the Dino gems.

After two minutes, they found themselves close to the park entrance, and as Dr O instructed they gazed at the city. None of them recognized the landscape.

"Where are we?" asked Ethan.

"Well, for one thing it isn't Kansas," replied Connor.

"No, it isn't" interrupted a familiar voice, "It is Angle Grove".

Tommy Oliver was extremely shocked. Here he was, a Power Ranger, and he had found himself back in the place where the Power Ranger Legacy all began.

"_Life has a way of turning in full circles"_ he thought to himself. The confused look on his student's faces was enough to tell him that the new piece of information he had given them hadn't registered yet.

Connor broke the silence "What THE Angle Grove?"

"Yes, Connor, if you are referring to my Ranger Past then THE Angle Grove." replied Dr Oliver.

"How did we wind up here? We are miles from Reefside," asked Ethan.

"The invisi-portal network, I saw that we entered one before I blacked out" Dr O smiled as he realized the black reference that he had made about himself, then his face turned back to serious.

"It means that the portals aren't just localized to Reefside, they are all over the major cities of America."

"Dr O, how come when we have used the portals before we have just ended up in different areas of Reefside and not miles away in foreign cities?" asked Kira.

"I have a theory about that too, "replied Dr O.

"Thought you might," murmured Connor, who received a elbow in the ribs from Ethan who had heard the comment.

"Thank you Connor" he heard Dr O say in an annoyed tone as he slightly bowled over due to the strength of the attack and he muttered "Sorry". Connor then straightened to pay attention to the science teacher who had gone into lecture mode.

"What ever that weapon was, it pored enough energy into an invisi-portal too break ties with the Reefside portals and connect with another portal networks, in our case it happened to be this one."

"That's all really nice Doc, but how do we get home, bar from walking or hitch hiking and where did all the time go? Last time I checked it was evening" asked Kira.

Ethan had the answer "We need to find another portal, and somehow give it enough energy to send us home."

"Unfortunately, a good idea that it is, we have no guarantee that when we infuse the portal with energy, we will be sent back to Reefside. For all we know we could be sent to another city. As for the time question, I have no idea. We could have been knocked out for a while before we came round." He paused for an intake of breath" Come on, let's go into the city and grab a bite to eat," answered Dr Oliver.

"Now that's a good idea," shouted Connor and at that moment his stomach rumbled, he shrugged his shoulders "It could be good to see the city you left so long ago Dr O, hey maybe we could get a tour? You know, where you and your old team used to hang out" at this point all three students looked at the former city protector expectantly.

After much consideration Dr Oliver agreed, "This trip might stop them asking more annoying past ranger questions," he thought.

"Come on guys" he stated "let's get moving."

With the last command, the Power Rangers Dino Thunder Team headed into Angle Grove.

Meanwhile, in the command centre, hidden high in the mountains, Zordon of Eltar was trying to calm down his robot companion Alpha 5, "**Calm down Alpha, running back and fourth like that is not going to solve a thing**," as he said this, a faint Aye Aye Aye was heard.

"**What happened to the sudden burst of power and did you get the location?**" enquired the intergalactic being.

"The three small energy signals have faded quickly after the initial burst Zordon, but before they completely disappeared I had managed to trace them to small area in the west side of Angle Grove park" replied Alpha 5.

"**Contact the Rangers and send Adam and Rocky to investigate.**"

"Right away Zordon", Alpha moved over to the nearest console and pressed the communicator button and waited for an answer.

All of the Power Rangers were located in Angle Grove Youth Centre, the local hang out for the team. Rocky and Adam were sparing on the mats, Kim and Aisha had gone to the mall to relax and shop and Billy, Tommy, and Kiki were sitting at Ernie's Juice bar drinking one of Ernie's healthy shakes, watching the sparing teenagers.

Rocky was gaining the upper hand as he had scored one hit point by knocking Adam off his feet and a swift punching movement to the chest, the punch never connected. This match had being going on for fifteen minutes, when Rocky called for a break. He bowed towards his opponent, who did the same, and they both left to find their towels. They had just finished wiping the sweat off their faces, when the familiar chime of their communicators rang out. All rangers present looked at their communicators and moved to a secluded spot, Tommy answered the call, "We read you Zordon."

"**Rangers, unusual energy readings were discovered in the park, but they disappeared after a short period of time. Rocky and Adam, go to the park and investigate, we believe that the disturbances were near the Westside entrance**," replied Zordon "**The rest of the Rangers can remain where you are until the disturbance can be discovered**."

"OK, Zordon, Rocky and I are on our way" replied Adam, both the red and black rangers stepped back from the trio, pressed a button on their communicators and teleported towards the park in Red and Black streaks of light.

"What shall we do?" asked Billy.

"We wait," replied Tommy "I don't know about you but my smoothie is getting warm" with that last statement White, Blue, and Silver Rangers, went back to the bar to finish their drinks.

Rocky and Adam landed in the bushes and looked around, nothing seemed out of order.

"OK, Adam," said Rocky "lets see if there is any trace of the signals."

Both teenagers split up and searched the area close to the park entrance. Rocky decided to search the open areas where people came to walk and generally relax. He asked a couple, if they had seen anything suspicious happen in the park in the last hour and spun them a tale that he was doing a supernatural report for a school project. Adam on the other hand decided to search the undergrowth as if anything unusual would happen the bushes would hide the event. It wasn't long before he found something out of the ordinary. He lifted up his left arm and spoke into his communicator.

"Rocky, get over here I have found something, I am in the clump of trees close to the entrance. I will meet you there" Adam said.

"On my way," came his reply.

A few minutes later, Rocky was at the requested place, waiting for Adam. He emerged a few seconds later from the trees. He motioned Rocky to follow him and he complied. After a few minutes of trekking through the undergrowth, both rangers came to a clearing.

"There was not a clearing here before, Rocky" Adam suddenly told the red ranger "around the edges of the clearing you can see evidence of crushes trees."

"Are you telling me that this piece of grass, this section of pitch, crushed these trees?" asked Rocky.

"Yes, and whatever came with the turf" replied Adam looking at the finally cutgrass.

"We better report this" Rocky stated "Zordon, this is Rocky come in."

"**Yes, Rocky what did you find**?" asked Zordon.

"In a group of trees near the park entrance, is an artificial made clearing, it seems that someone placed a giant piece of pitch on top of the trees and squashed them down, this has got to be one of the weirdest things Adam and I have discovered. Have you got any idea what is going on?"

"**No, Alpha and I have no idea what is going on, return to the others and tell them of what you found, we will contact you if we discover anything**."

"OK Zordon, come on Adam lets get back to the others."

Both the Red and Black rangers touched their communicators and teleported back to Ernie's juice bar. What neither of them failed to notice was the pair of glowing red eyes watching them from the shadows of the trees further on in the undergrowth.

"So that's the human identities of the Red and Black Dino Rangers, too bad they survived the blast to wherever here is. No matter, I will destroy them here and then return to my master and help him create a new era" Phantom stinger thought to himself, he looked down at his right arm. He was fortunate to still have his right hand after the weapon had fired, but all he had lost was the actual weapon itself. "I don't need the weapon to fulfill my master's desire, have your fun rangers while it lasts" With that thought Phantom stinger silently faded into the shadows of the trees.


	6. Ch5 When are we!

Miles above planet Earth lies the moon, current home to Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Lord Zedd was sitting on his throne trying to devise a plan to destroy the Power Rangers when he was interrupted by a golden monkey walking towards him, followed by Rita's brother Rito, a walking skeleton.

"Hi ya Ed," Rito spoke to the evil leader.

"That's ZEDD, bone head," replied the angry leader. "What do you want Goldar? Unless it is that the Rangers have suddenly disappeared off the face of the planet, I don't want to see you in my sight!"

"Lord Zedd, I have news for you," Zedd looked up at the winged monkey "There has been a sudden and quick energy serge in Angle Grove Park, it only lasted for about 30 seconds. Our scanners picked up an object lurking about the park entrance; it appears to be an unidentifiable monster." The evil lord proceeded to walk toward the observation balcony, which had a view of the Earth in full.

"Lets see this creature" Zedd's red visor glowed slightly as his vision zoomed in on Angle Grove park. He just managed to see Rocky and Adam teleport from the undergrowth. _"So the old fool sent two of the rangers to investigate, they haven't found anything, for if this monster report is true they would be fighting it" _thought Zedd. His visor noticed movement in the undergrowth very close to where the rangers have previously been standing and finally saw the creature that was Phantom stinger. He didn't recognize the monster but from the evil energy that was emanating from it, he could tell that is was a possible ally.

"Goldar, I have found the monster in question, keep an eye on it, I want to know every move it makes, it could prove useful to us," the underling left the throne room, to carry out his Lords command. This left Rito standing next to the throne, his attention purely focused on a beetle that was crawling across the floor. Lord Zedd decided to take his built up anger on his wife's brother, so he quickly held up his staff, and gave him a shock of lightning, Rito's whole body spammed and then he looked at Zedd, "What did you do that for Ed?"

"Just because I felt like it, fool. Now get out of my site and do something useful, haven't you got a black hole to go and visit?"

"No Ed, I am all yours."

"GO AWAY, SPACE SLIME!" Zedd shouted.

Rito, maybe not the brightest ship in the spaceport, knew that his brother in-law was angry. He decided to leave the evil lord to his own thoughts and left to explore the rest of the base on the moon. As he was leaving he decided to find out where that beetle he was staring at when too.

Connor, Ethan and Kira were excited as 6 year olds on a trip to the sweet shop. Here they were in a city where previous Power Rangers fought and protected it, and they were walking down Ranger history, although not many people new that. The three fledgling Rangers walked in a line in front of Dr O, and he was two paces behind them. They were headed for Mario's hotdog stand, and he secretly hoped it was still there. When he had last visited Angle Grove, many years ago, the stand was still there, serving citizens hot-dogs with his special source. He licked his lips in remembrance of the succulent food; he hoped it was good as he remembered, if it was his students were in for a pleasant surprise.

As they walked down the sidewalk, he glanced at the shops either side of the street. "_Nothing has changed"_ he thought "_nothing at all"_. Dr Oliver casually looked across to his left at an Electronic store called 'Andy's electronics.' He looked in the window at the usual goods on display, radios and TV's. He stopped in his tracks, and stared at one of the TV's that was showing the local news.

"What in the world" he murmured to himself.

At this point the three teenagers had noticed that their teacher wasn't following them anymore, which slightly confused Connor as he had no idea where they were going and Doctor O did. They all retraced their steps until they found Dr O, standing near a news stand staring at the paper he just had bought.

"Anything we should know about Dr O?" asked Kira. She was getting worried about her teacher's sudden tendency to be shocked quite easily ever since they arrived in Angle Grove.

There teacher finally lifted his gaze said, "I don't believe this" and walked over and sat on a near by bench, in the middle of the pedestrians area they were in.

All three Rangers gave confused glances to one another and followed him over to the bench. Dr Oliver took off his glasses, and used the first finger and thumb of his right hand to rub the bridge of his nose.

"Dr O, what's wrong?" asked Ethan.

"I really don't know how to tell you this but," he took a long intake of breath, "we haven't just moved cities we moved times."

Kira held her mouth open in shock unsure whether to believe what her ears had just heard. Ethan mouthed the words 'Cool' and Connor broke the silence that had descended on the team.

"OK, Dude, I mean Dr. O, two questions?"

"Only two?" asked Kira as Dr O gaze shifted from the floor where he was staring and moved to Connor, "You now this how? And if this is true when exactly are we?"

"I caught a TV report at an electrical store and it was showing a report about the Power Rangers," he was interrupted by Connor at this point who said "Wow, we're famous over here too?"

"No Connor, not the Dino Thunder Rangers but the current Rangers of this time" continued Dr Oliver.

"OK, so which Power Ranger Team is it?" asked Kira "We can't be too far back in time if there are Power Rangers here."

Dr Oliver handed Kira the bought paper to read which had on the front cover the latest Power Ranger Victory. Over one of her shoulders stood Connor and the other Ethan, there eyes widened in shock. On the tabloid sized cover was a huge picture of six Power Rangers, with the White Ranger in the middle. The date in the top corner of the paper read 1995. Ethan looked up from the paper and asked Dr Oliver an obvious question, "Dr O, weren't you the White Ranger at this time in Angle Grove?"

"Ethan, I was the only White Ranger in this time, period. The color left the Rangers when the Zeo crystal powers were used, and didn't resurface until the Wild Force Rangers were formed." he answered "I believe the current team is in the time of the Ninjetti, where they use animal spirits and animal zords to fight Lord's Zedd's evil."

"What was your spirit animal?" asked Connor.

"The Falcon, winged Lord of the sky," replied Dr Oliver who slightly smiled as he remembered his Ninjetti days. "Now that we have this information, we must be very careful, as anything we do here could change the course of future history. I myself must be extremely careful as if any one of my ex-team sees me they could ask questions that I don't want to answer."

"Like you answer them for us now!" Said Connor sarcastically, with only Ethan hearing what he said, out loud he asked "How do we get back to our time, I have soccer practices to attend too!"

"There is only one being that can help us."

"Who?" interrupted Kira.

"Zordon," finished Dr Oliver. "We gotta head to the Command Centre in the mountains, in our morphed state so he can't recognize us and maybe he can send us home."

"What if he can't?" asked Ethan.

"We will be stuck here in this time period," Kira concluded.

"Not that I don't like this time period but I really do want to get home," Connor stated.

"OK, guys lets head out to see Zordon" Dr O decided.

With a silent nod the four Power Ranger changed direction and headed towards the outskirts of the city their destination the mountains. They stopped suddenly when a group of people rushed passed them in the opposite direction towards the electronic store; a crowd had already started to form around the shop window. Curiosity won over Connor and he jogged over to see what important event had most of the citizens of Angle Grove glued to the nearest TV. When he saw what they were watching he put on a serious face and jogged back to the waiting others.

"Well?" asked Kira.

"There is a monster attack in Angle Grove park and the Power Rangers are there fighting it."

"Connor, we cannot help, we must let the Rangers deal with the monsters of this time, we could only disturb things if we intervene," interrupted Dr Oliver.

"It is not a monster from this time it's from ours, they are fighting Phantom Stinger, we have to help them," he looked to Dr Oliver for an answer.

"So we weren't the only ones who ended up here, I should have known that if we survived, so did Phantom Stinger, OK lets help (a silent yes, came from Connor) but only to destroy the monster, limited contact with the other Rangers and once we are finished we leave. Got it?" he said in his teaching/ leader tone.

"Yes Dr O" sighed Connor.

"Let's go to a secluded spot and morph then," stated Kira.

The four Dino Thunder Rangers members easily found a deserted street as many people had vanished in the excitement to see the Power Rangers in action.

"Ready?" asked Dr Oliver

"Ready!" replied Conner, Ethan and Kira.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"


	7. Ch6 How is this happening!

Phantom Stinger had waited in the shadows long enough, it was time to act, to draw the Power Rangers out of hiding, and to destroy them once and for all. Only after he had completed his mission would he return to Mesogog's side.

The monster had a small problem; he had no idea where he was. He knew for a fact that he was no longer in Reefside. Phantom Stinger sighed, being evil and destroying things wasn't easy anymore, he needed victims. He closed his eyes and listened for sounds of life. He smiled inwardly when he heard the sounds of children playing in the distance, "_Such easy targets, the Rangers will not risk their young from being hurt," _he thought.

Phantom Stinger emerged from the bushes and headed towards his newly sighted victims. A mother, who was watching her 10 year old child play in the park, glanced around when she heard the bushes close to her rustle, she screamed causing all present to stare at her. She pointed towards the advancing monster, which resulted in more screams followed by parents grabbing their children and running for safety, "_So easy" _thought the creation _"If_ m_y very presence causes this much panic, I wonder what will happen when I use my powers?" _He didn't have long to think about the idea when seven colored figures came into view, breaking his trail of thought. Phantom Stinger noticed that the park was empty, except for the strangely clad humans.

"Who are you?" inquired the evil being "I don't want to fight or even speak to you; I am waiting for the Power Rangers!"

This remark made the strangers look at each other, as if confused; the one dressed in white with gold markings on his helmet stepped forward.

"We are the Power Rangers," said Tommy defiantly.

"Similar but no, you are not" came the reply "For one thing there are seven of you, when everyone knows there are only four Power Rangers, and your costumes are different."

"Who told you that there were only four Rangers?" asked the Red Ranger, Rocky.

"My Master, Mesogog!"

"Never heard of him" replied the Black Ranger, Adam.

"It doesn't matter, when I destroy the Power Rangers my master will conquer this strange land," said Phantom Stinger.

"How many times do we have to tell you we are the Power Rangers!" shouted Tommy in an annoyed tone.

"If you believe you are the Rangers, then so be it, I will waste my time having fun with you until the real Rangers arrive" with the monsters piece stated he went into a fighting stance. The Rangers mirrored him, with their own fighting stances. The White Ranger shouted "Lets do it guys" and the whole team ran forward to meet the monsters challenge. With every attack the Rangers threw at Phantom Stinger, he managed to block and return with a counter strike. The counter attack wasn't very hard; it was just to knock them off their feet. He was, as he just stated, playing with the Rangers until the Dino Thunder Rangers, the Rangers he recognized, appeared. It was during this play fight that a TV Station camera crew starting filming close enough to the action but far enough away not to get in the way of the fighting.

Due to the experience in Reefside concerning invisi-portals, it was easy for the Dino Thunder team to manipulate a portal to get them to the park. They landed several meters away from the fight just beyond a small rise in the park landscape, unnoticed by either the Ninjetti Rangers or Phantom Stinger.

Before the Dino Thunders participated in the ongoing battle, Dr O had one final warning, "Now, if you want to get any of our teams attention, don't use our real names, call us by our colors or our Zords names, OK?"

The Black Dino Ranger received a nod from the other Rangers, and they all headed towards the ensuing battle. Phantom Stinger was tiring of playtime and had decided to end the game. He had let the 'so-called' Rangers regroup and he had heard them comment that he was indeed playing with them.

The evil monster held both his hands crossed at the wrists up to his face, he then quickly brought his hands down and fired red laser beams from his eyes. This caused the Ninjetti Rangers to corkscrew up in the air and collapse to the ground. Phantom Stinger was just about to repeat the process when he received several blaster shots too his back. He turned around to see where the attack had come from and what he saw made him inwardly smile. There standing not to far away was the objects that he sought. The Red, Yellow and Blue Rangers were standing, on a small hill, holding their blasters in a ready to fire position, while the Black Ranger stood next the Red Ranger with his arms crossed.

"About time you showed up," he yelled, "I was getting board entertaining these wannabe Rangers" indicating them with his right pointed claw.

The Ninjetti Rangers took this pause in the attack to recover and regroup; they shifted their current position slightly to view what had caused the monster to stop attacking them. The seven Rangers were in awe with what they saw; it was, as the monster had suggested, four other Power Rangers.

"He didn't believe that we were the Power Rangers because this monster has been fighting those Rangers, who ever they are," stated Billy, as he gestured towards the Dino Thunder Team.

"But who are they?" enquired Kimberly "Are they really Power Rangers?"

"Yeah really could this be another trick from Zedd?" Kiki asked.

"I don't know you two, but let's find out," said Tommy; he spoke into his wrist communicator "Alpha, Zordon you are watching the battle right? Who are those Rangers opposite us?"

"**I am unsure Tommy, Alpha and I scanned them when we noticed an energy signal appear not too far from you, but our results revealed nothing. It seems that our scanners are being blocked somehow, be careful when facing those Rangers as we do not know their intentions,**" replied Zordon.

"Understood," answered the White Ranger and his gaze shifted back to the battle.

The Monster and the New Rangers had started in weapon-to-weapon combat. The Red Ranger had a staff, which had a Tyrannosaurus head on one end, the Blue Ranger had a Triceratops shield, and the Yellow Ranger had daggers with some sort of bird on them.

This left Tommy studying the Black Ranger who had pulled out a staff with an unidentifiable creature on the hilt. He was just about to ask what the creature was when Billy answered his question.

"They are using the Power of the Dinosaurs, just like we did; the Tyrannosaurus, the Triceratops, the Pterodactyl and I believe the Black Ranger to have the power of the Brachiosaur."

"Are they are old Powers?" enquired Aisha.

"No," replied Billy "similar but not the same."

Attention was now drawn back to the battle, which had resulted in a tie between the combatants.

"Come on guys, lets help defeat this monster" rallied Tommy.

"Right" replied the rest of the Ninjetti Rangers, and all seven of them ran towards the monster intending to finish the battle.

The Dino Thunder team were faring quite well against Phantom Stinger, with every hit each member gave to the monster, Phantom only gave two back. In this respect the Rangers had the upper hand of the battle but the monster was still standing so the battle was at a draw. The Rangers decided to re-group, while Phantom Stinger tried to do the same but he had no time for rest as the Ninjetti Rangers had fired their lasers at him from behind. He had not counted on this tactic and this resulted in the evil being staggering forward, burn smoke rising from its back. The Dino Thunder Rangers took this opportunity to regroup and temporally rest.

"We need a new plan, Dr err Black." stated Connor "This one isn't working!"

"We need to get through his armor somehow, his back seems to be a weak point because he can't easily protect it so it's open to attack, also he has problems with the color Black," replied Dr O.

"What do you mean the color Black?" panted Ethan.

"During this, and the last battle, I was able to attack him successfully, without him attacking me, watch the battle now when Adam, the Black Ranger attacks." Dr Oliver pointed to the battle, which the Ninjetti Rangers were fighting "Notice how Phantom Stinger can track all of the other Rangers and attack them but when he looses site of Adam, he is free to attack without fear of being hit himself"

Just to prove a point, Adam used the power of his frog spirit, to jump high above the monster, twist flip in mid air, and then used his Power Axe to accomplish a successful attack straight down from the sky behind the monster.

"And as you well know," continued Dr Oliver, "we were able to stop him attacking the Power Rangers when we first arrived."

"And the same happened just now, when the Rangers attacked that creep from behind with their lasers" finished Kira.

All of a sudden the fighting came to a halt, Phantom Stinger was in the middle of both groups of Rangers, who stood 5 meters away, north and south of him. All participants of the battle were beginning to become tired and each team had spread out either side of the monster.

"Give it up, Phantom Stinger, you can't defeat all of us," shouted Connor.

Phantom Stinger turned to face the Dino Thunder team but was all too aware of the positions of the Ninjetti Rangers.

"Even if I am defeated, Red Ranger, I will destroy some of you before I go!" shouted the monster defiantly.

"No, need to be destroyed so quickly my friend," came a cool and evil voice.

"Who dares to speak to me?" asked Phantom Stinger, who was looking around for the source of the voice, as both teams of Rangers.

"It is I, the evil emperor of the universe, Lord Zedd" the voice replied, and as the voice spoke a fork of lighting hit the ground close to the monster causing smoke followed by a bright teleportation light. When the smoke cleared, there stood Lord Zedd.

"Lord Zedd, I wondered when you were going to turn up to help your monster," shouted Tommy.

"Oh no, White Ranger, this monster isn't one of my creations, he is from a different place entirely, just like the Rangers over there" indicating the Dino Thunder Rangers, with his Z shaped staff.

"You, Phantom Stinger, we have much to talk about, come with me" said the evil lord, his attention returning to the monster.

"Only my master can command me, and you are not he!" said the evil creation defiantly "I will not go with you, I have Rangers to defeat" his own attention was back to the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"Come with me and I can give you the power to defeat your enemy's for your master, and you can defeat mine in payment" replied Zedd coolly.

"_Interesting offer_," he thought "I will come with you for now, but if I don't like your plan, I will destroy you and continue on with my mission" Phantom Stinger turned and walked with Lord Zedd towards a clearing.

"Hold on both of you," shouted Rocky "You're not going to leave that easily!"

"Too right" agreed the rest of the Rangers, who decided to charge and attack both Lord Zedd and Phantom Stinger with their weapons drawn.

Connor, Ethan and Kira were about the follow suit when Dr Oliver called them back.

"Don't bother," he said with a hint of sadness and bitterness in his voice "they'll escape."

The latest Power Ranger Team watched the event with interest. It was indeed as Dr O had said, as when the Rangers got within striking distance of the evil beings, another bolt of lightning hit Zedd and Phantom Stinger who promptly vanished from site.

"How did you know that, Black" asked Kira.

"They always escaped every time," said Dr Oliver silently cursing in his helmet.

"Every time?" enquired a defeated Blue Ranger.

"Come on we better get back through the portal before we have to meet and greet the other Rangers." finished Dr Oliver.

The Black, Blue and Yellow Rangers all turned towards the hill were the invisi-portal was located and prepared to leave the park. Only Connor remained to stare at the Rangers who were part of the legacy, a legacy that he now belonged too.

The Rangers couldn't believe that this new monster had escaped with the leader of the enemy. They turned around in shock and disappointment at this sudden revelation. It was then noticed that the other Ranger team had vanished except for the Red Ranger who was watching the Power Rangers from the top of a small rise in the park area. As soon as he saw the Ninjetti Rangers looking at him he turned around and headed towards a green portal that had just suddenly appeared behind him. The Black Ranger was waiting for the Red Ranger to return, with the rest of the team presumably all ready have headed through the portal.

"Wait, Red Ranger!" shouted Tommy who closed in the distance between him and the other Ranger.

Connor, halted in his tracks and moved his head slightly to the left indicating that he was listening.

"Who are you? Are you friend or foe?" enquired the White Ranger.

"We are the Dino Thunder Rangers, White Ranger, allies while Phantom Stinger remains alive terrorizing the citizens of this city, I must ask you please do not follow us through the portal" replied Connor.

The Red Ranger then continued his pace towards the portal and disappeared through. The Black Ranger seemed to study the Power Rangers before he too transcended through the portal which closed behind him.

"Come on guys, let's get back to Zordon and tell him of this new development" said Tommy, who had stood out two steps from the Rangers who had fallen in a horizontal line behind him while he was talking to the Dino Thunder Red Ranger.

"Shouldn't we follow them" enquired Adam, Tommy turned to look at him.

"He asked us not too" replied Kimberly "we could loose them as allies if we don't do what they want."

"And any way" continued Billy "I doubt that we could re-open the portal here with no equipment, and if we were able too, we have no guarantee that we would be transported to the other Rangers location."

"The Dino Thunder Rangers, huh" thought Tommy out loud "Now we know their name maybe Zordon has some info on them, we better get back."

"Agreed" nodded Billy, with all the Rangers following suit.

The Ninjetti Power Rangers touched their belts and transported to the Command Centre.

This left the park empty except for the news crew, who had started to pack the equipment up as the Monster fight was over.

"_More Rangers" _thought the reporter "_The ratings will sky rocket for this!"_ she smiled as she got into the van and headed towards the station.

On the other side of the portal, the Dino Thunder Team appeared in the ally they were previously in and powered down. Dr Oliver stared at Connor asking him an unspoken question.

"Don't worry Dr O, I just told them who we were and not to follow us through the portal" replied Connor, he glanced at his teacher who was still staring at him "Oh come on! It was you who asked! And I didn't want to lie to my teacher" he added.

"I wasn't your teacher at this point in time but it was ok telling the Rangers who we are." He paused wondering what to do next "We can't go to the Command Centre just now, as the Rangers will be there looking for us, its kind of a standard procedure when something strange happens."

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Kira.

"We will have to monitor the Rangers to see when the Command Centre is empty," thought Dr O out loud.

"To do that we will have to watch them," grinned Connor.

"No, don't even think about that Connor" Dr Oliver threatened.

"What?" asked Ethan and Kira together.

"We will have to go to where the Rangers hang out, to watch them, as Dr Oliver suggested. We will be in a safe place until then and we can watch the Rangers relaxing" replied Connor.

"That's a good idea," said Kira excitedly.

"It is a safe place Dr O and we can see what they have discovered about us as well," stated Ethan.

"This goes against my better judgment but you're right, we need a place to rest and to monitor the Rangers. I'm going to find us some accommodation while you guys go to Angle Grove Youth Centre, that's where the Power Rangers will eventually end up. I have enough cash on me that is pre 1995 to rent a room, I will see you outside the centre in one hour." said Dr Oliver.

"Umm ... Where is the youth centre?" asked Ethan.

"Turn left out of this alley way, then right at the end of the next street. You should see signs for Angle Grove High, follow them. When you get close enough you should start seeing signs for the Youth Centre," replied Dr O "Do you have enough money for smoothies until I return?"

The three teens rummaged through there pockets to see how much pre 1995 money they carried. Fortunately they had just enough.

"I will see you in one hour" stated Dr O and then he left turning right down the narrow ally way they were in.

"We better get moving guys, I can't believe we will be seeing the Power Rangers" said an excited Connor.

"Me neither" replied an equally excited Ethan.

"_I wonder if Dr O looks like he did in the video_." Kira thought to herself and then added out loud "How come Dr Oliver has plenty of cash on him that predates 1995?"

"No clue" shrugged Connor "Let's go."

With the last remark the three friends headed towards the Youth Centre, after the events of the day, for a well deserved drink.


	8. Ch7 Close Encounters

Im so sorry about not getting this one out as fast as the others but so many factors like traveling to AIP for a couple weeks and getting stuff done around here before I leave too. So anyway here is the next chapter of 'To the past'. ENJOY!!

ps

To those that are waiting for the story about Tommy's and Kiki's wedding Im going to wait a little while to get this one farther along than I'll start posting that one. THANKS

"So this is the Youth Centre," stated Ethan as he stood across the street from the grey building.

"Dr O didn't say anything about a gym; maybe I could get a session in later?" Said Connor dreamily.

"Earth, to Connor, come in Connor, remember why we are here, to watch for our mutual friends" said Kira sarcastically, she then proceeded to wave her hand in front of Connor's eyes to snap him out of the day dream he seemed to be in.

"We have just enough money for a smoothie each, not for you to flex your pecks" said Ethan.

"Um, Kira mutual friends?" asked Connor.

"The Power Rangers! Duh" replied Kira in a low tone as not to be overheard by passers-by. She rolled her eyes at the sheer stupidity of her fellow Ranger. "Come on lets check this place out" interrupted Ethan.

The three teenagers crossed the street and entered the Youth Centre. They followed the corridor to the main hall, which opened up to the gym and juice bar. All three of them stood to the left of the door and surveyed the area. Ethan was not happy.

"Is this it?" he quietly enquired "three quarters of the sports hall dedicated to gym work and the rest covered with tables and chairs to serve customers for the juice bar, what about computer fun?"

"What about those arcade machines in the corner?" pointed Connor who received a shocked 'no way' look from Ethan "Well, I think this place is cool! A place to work out and then a refreshing drink, Dr O was so lucky!" whispered an excited Connor.

"This place is ok but do they actually listen to music here? Probably recorded" snorted Kira "Come on guys, let's get a drink and play the waiting game."

Kira lead the way to the bar and sat on the second farthest seat on the counter; Connor sat next to her and Ethan next to him. They found a menu and studied it. Ernie came out of the storeroom and greeted his new customers.

"Hi Guys, Welcome to Ernie's Juice Bar, I'm Ernie what can I get you?"

"Hi" replied Connor "I'm Connor, this is Kira and to my right is Ethan" each Ranger nodded in greeting" Um... Can I have a special smoothie please?" Connor had not really studied the menu so he just said the first thing that came into his head "make that two" added Kira "No three" added Ethan.

"Three Specials, coming right up, you won't be disappointed." replied Ernie.

Connor handed over the money and Ernie went onto the store cupboard to collect the ingredients.

Connor spun round on his seat and scanned the Youth Centre, "There not here yet" said Connor, both Ethan and Kira turned round and looked around themselves.

"Of course not Connor, if a strange group of Rangers turned up to help you fight a monster and then disappeared, would you return to your civilian life? Of course not, you would spend sometime researching the newcomers. They could be awhile yet," replied Ethan.

All three rangers swiveled on their chairs back to face the bar, when they heard Ernie returning with the ingredients. After a few minutes there were three special smoothies sitting in tall glasses in front of the teens.

"Enjoy" said Ernie; he then left the students to serve other customers.

"Better make this last guys, we have 45 minutes left until we meet Dr Oliver," stated Kira.

"Ummm this is nice," said Connor who was sucking his smoothie through as straw. "Got to get the recipe, maybe Hayley could make this at the cyber café?"

"I second that," stated Ethan.

The three students stayed seated on their seats, drinking their smoothie's and watching the coming and goings of the teenagers of Angle Grove.

In the command centre, the Power Rangers were having no luck in researching anything about the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"There is nothing about them anywhere in the Command Centre database" said a frustrated Billy.

"You mean not even the term Dino Thunder?" asked Kimberly.

"No" replied Alpha.

"Did they lie to us?" inquired Rocky.

"I don't know," replied Tommy "If they don't exist what can we do?"

"**You can do nothing at the moment Rangers, Alpha and I will continue to monitor for the foreign Rangers and try to find more information on them. For the moment I suggest that you return to your normal lives**, "commanded Zordon ",**I fear that the alliance that will surely happen between Zedd and the new monster will cause more chaos in Angle Grove. I believe that we will see the Dino Thunder Rangers again**."

"Your right Zordon," replied Adam ", There is nothing more that we can do here, let's go to the Youth Centre, I need a smoothie after today's events"

"That's a good idea, anyway if we do meet the Rangers again we can ask them our questions," asked Tommy.

"Aisha and I will meet you there" replied Kimberly "when we got the call, we were shopping and we had to hide our bags, I bought this really great top, which I would like to go and get."

"Ok, we'll see you at the Youth Centre in 15 minutes. There is something about the new team that I can't put my finger on," Tommy paused for a second ", Ready to go guys?"

"Sorry guys but I'm going to stay here for a couple minutes, ok?" Kiki replied.

"Yeah it's fine Kiki just don't stress over it," replied Billy and after surveying the other rangers said ", and the rest of us are ready to go, Tommy."

"Ok lets go then and be careful Ki," said Tommy to his oldest friend.

"Yeah I will don't weary, ok?" replied Kiki. The rest of the gang just nodded in agreement.

The six other teenagers gathered in a group in the middle of the command centre, touched their communicators and teleported to there respective places.

Kiki looked back to where her friends were moments before. With a loud sigh she turned back to Zordon and Alpha. "Zordon I don't understand how this could happen. I mean how could there be a team that you don't know about? It makes me wearied that their after you and Alpha or one of us and our power." Kiki was freaky out about it. She was wearied that they could lose both of them again and she didn't like to think about that at all.

"**Kiki I understand your concern and I thank you for caring about both Alpha and myself. But I believe the DinoThunder Rangers are good at heart and is here because of the evil Phantom Stinger. I also believe that the reason that I had no information on them is because they are from a different time." **Zordon informed her.

Kiki's head was spin from the info Zordon told her. "A different time? How… I mean how is that possible? I…. Wow!"

"**I am not sure how it happened but in till Alpha and myself talk to them personally. In till then, Kiki, I would appreciate it if you would not tell the other rangers about this yet. Not in till we have all the information."**

"Sure Zordon I won't tell them. But there is one more thing that's bugging me though. It has to do with their Black Ranger. I don't know what it is but something is telling me that I know him, and that I've known him for a long time. Plus his style of fighting seemed really close to Tommy's style."

"**I see. Thank you for telling me that. With that information we could find out who the DinoThunder Rangers are and when in time is their home. But in till then , Kiki, I would truly appreciate it if you would not tell the other rangers. Now, then I think its time that you go back and be with your friends and have fun."**

"Ok Zordon I'll go but if you or Alpha need help just call." And with that said Kiki teleported to the Youth Center.

Dr Oliver was feeling a lot happier than he had been for the last couple of hours. He was very glad to see Angle Grove again but not when a younger version of himself was here! For some strange reason, he had always kept warn pre 1995 bills in his wallet, with very few later ones. He couldn't remember why he had this habit but it had come in handy today. His three young students were going to be impressed with the accommodation he had acquired. It was a Bed and Breakfast, located in the outskirts of the city near the mountains. For a reasonable price he had managed to get two rooms for two nights, with a lot of persuading. The task had taken 30 minutes and with the walk back and forth from the city centre he was going to be 15 minutes late to meet the rest of his team.

"_Heh Heh" _thought Dr Oliver "_First time back to this city in years and I am already falling back in to old habits of being late!" _Dr O proceeded to walk towards the Youth Centre, walking past the mall entrance, when suddenly the doors opened and out stepped Kimberly and Aisha talking about their latest shopping trip. Dr Oliver stopped in his tracks, causing his heart to leap into his throat. When she was morphed it was easy to ignore her and focus on defeating the monster but here she was unmorphed and as beautiful as ever. Part of him was still slightly bitter at what she had done to him and at what she was going to do to the Tommy of this time. The other part of him was glad to see his ex-love back before the letter was sent. "_Come on Oliver get over it! Remember your married to a beautiful woman that you love and loves you back," _he thought. Reality suddenly struck him as he remembered where he was and who she was with. He quickly looked around for an escape route as he couldn't afford to be seen, it would lead to unwanted attention. Slightly panicking he turned towards to mall window, seemly fascinated on what was on display. Kimberly and Aisha both walked past him more concentrated on shopping and their destination than on faces on the street. Dr Oliver turned to face their retreating figures and was convinced that if he where the slightly shorter, slimmer version of himself now, with his long hair, he would surely have been recognized. He silently thanked his racing manager, in his racing days, who suggested that for better performance he should have shorter hair, something about air resistance.

"That was close. If there here that means the Command Centre could be free of Rangers, I gotta hurry and tell the others," he thought as he set off in the same direction and Kim and Aisha, the youth centre.

Dr. Oliver stood across the road from the Youth Centre learning up against a streetlight. 10 minutes ago he had watched Kimberly and Aisha walk into the centre with their shopping bags. He had expected Connor, Kira and Ethan to be hanging outside the Centre complaining about how late he was.

"For making me wait this long maybe I could put them in detention before Randall gets hold of them?" he thought evilly "They'll really love me for that!"

Dr O waited for another 10 minutes "Where the hell are they, " he thought ", I have no choice, I'll have to go in and see if they are still in the Youth Centre, but if the other Rangers are in there, how can I go in?" As he thought about how to enter the Youth Centre his eyes caught his Black Dino Gem reflecting sunlight brightly from his bracelet. He smiled, and then mentally smacked himself for not remembering his own special gift the Dino Gem Bond had given him. Dr Oliver looked around for a suitable spot to turn invisible; and headed to the back of the building as he had an idea. To avoid being bumped by students he would use Ernie's storeroom exit as it was usually unlocked and only Ernie would be around, who he could easily avoid. As he came round the back he spotted the door, which was wide open, Dr Oliver grinned at his sudden good fortune. He glanced around to check if anyone was watching, there was no one; he stood completely still and concentrated. The Black Gem glowed gold briefly and then invisibility cloaked him. Dr Oliver headed for the storeroom, which was completely empty of people except for ingredients. He could hear sparing coming from the Youth Centre hall and from the sound of it was very intense. Dr Oliver slowly made his way towards the noise, and stopped in the doorway. Everyone in the sports hall was frozen in place in fascination watching the sparing duo.

Dr Oliver ignored the attraction and scanned the area looking for his students; they were still at the counter but had turned to watch the entertainment. He chuckled to himself. They had gotten so involved in the fight that they hadn't noticed the time. While everyone was stationary, Dr Oliver easily weaved his way around the bar, through the few teenagers that were in the immediate area, and made his way to the empty seat next to the wall on the left side of Kira. From the intense look on her face, she was too engrossed in the battle to notice if he suddenly reappeared at the side of her. He decided to wait until the little show was over before he made his presence known. Only now did he look at what event had the whole Youth Centre's attention. It didn't surprise him one bit when he found himself watching his younger self and Rocky sparing. "Oh the recuperative powers of youth" he thought "not too long ago they were fighting a monster and less than 2 hours later, here they are going through intensive sparing, how did I do it?" He physically shook his head in disbelief. "They haven't got long left of this pattern before they take a break, I'll have to wait until then to make my move." Dr Oliver made himself comfy on the seat and settled down to watch the entertainment.


	9. Author's note

Hey guys we got a problem. I just went off to college and I don't have internet in the dorm yet. Plus with all the homework I have to do I'm only half way done with the chapter.

So that the load down right now. Hopeful in the next couple of day I'll be done with it and get the cable that we need for the wireless box.

So intill next time kids,

ShadowTrunks1128

p.s.

Thanks to everyone for just reading this story. -


	10. Ch8 Planning Begins

Ok im sorry that it took so long to do this chapter. Since I'm home for the holidays I finally found time to get the chapter done. Anyway there it is.

* * *

On the Moon Base, plans were being made to destroy both sets of Power Rangers. Phantom Stinger had just told Lord Zedd and Rita of how he and the Rangers had come to Angle Grove.

"Humm" said Lord Zedd, who was sitting on his throne "That blast you described could have been a trans-dimensional warp."

"What that Edd?" asked Rito who was standing in the audience chamber with Rita, Goldar and Mesogog's Monster.

"That's Zedd, you dope, the monster has been transported from his planet, where ever Reefside is, with his Rangers to this planet by some means of instant space travel, Is that simple enough for you?" replied the evil Lord. "But I don't really care how you got here, just that you help me."

"Great, now we have two sets of Rangers to deal with because of this 'Mesogog's faulty plan, what a great leader" said Rita sarcastically.

"You are not fit to speak my masters name, Welch," interrupted Phantom Stinger angrily "I am only here because Lord Zedd hinted that he could help me destroy the Dino Thunder Rangers for my master, and if your pathetic Rangers get in my way then I will destroy them too."

"SILENCE BOTH OF YOU" shouted Lord Zedd, whose sudden announcement made Phantom Stinger and his wife look at him. "We need to plan this carefully even with your help, my friend; both sets of Rangers will be difficult to beat. We will not rush this, plans must be made" he paused for a minute as if to think and then continued on "The Rangers must be weakened, divide and conquer tactics are needed, Phantom Stinger when you return to Earth you will have the use of my Tengu Warriors."

"My thanks Lord Zedd, all help is appreciated" the monster bowed his head slightly in gratitude.

"No trouble at all my friend, in fact you will have more help than the Tengu, I will send one of my own monsters down to attack one group of Rangers while you destroy the other!"

Goldar interrupted Lords Zedd's speech "My Lord, it will take a good few hours to assemble a suitable monster for your needs."

"It better be a good monster to wait that long Goldar" Lord Zedd said threateningly.

"It is an excellent monster, my lord, and in the mean time Phantom Stinger can rest to regain his strength, he must be in a weakened state after two battles and traveling to this planet" Goldar replied.

"Your golden pet is correct" the winged monkey turned around and glared at Phantom Stinger, sword twitching in his claws. "I will need time to recover my energy to be at full strength to fight the Rangers," stated Phantom Stinger.

"Agreed then, go rest and be ready for when it's time to attack Earth," ordered Zedd.

"Come with me," Goldar stated to the monster.

"Lead the way," was his reply.

Both Phantom Stinger and Goldar left with Rito following afterwards. While Goldar was walking he thought "You are a means to an end creature, if you do succeed then I will get the pleasure of killing you if Lord Zedd doesn't do it. I am a loyal servant to my master not a pet."

With the monsters departure, Rita and Zedd were left on their own.

The Emperor got off his thrown and headed towards the balcony where a full view of the Earth could be seen in the distance.

"Sleep well Rangers, because it will be the last night you will see on the Earth!" Zedd evilly said out loud.

"Why don't you try to locate the new thunder pests?" asked Rita who had joined her husband on the balcony.

"I've already tried that, my dear, but because we don't know their identities it is all but impossible to find them when they are not morphed." He replied.

"Do you think Phantom Stinger will succeed?" enquired Rita after a few seconds of silence.

"Probably not, but fighting him will weaken the Rangers enough for my chosen warrior to finish the job" Zedd replied.

The couple laughed evilly as darkness started to cast its shadow on the Earth below them.

Little did they know but Phantom Stinger too, was watching the Earth from the room that Goldar had led him too.

"_Fools, let them plot away, I will get rid of them once they have helped me destroy the Rangers. My master will be pleased and this planet too shall belong to him. It will look beautiful when it is turned into a natural prehistoric environment"_ he thought "_The clock is counting down to the end, Rangers, beware you have finally met your match!"_

Tommy and Rocky were having a good work out. Each movement was swift and accurate showing months of practice. Each choreographed punch was dodged and each kick was blocked. The intense sparring had attracted much attention with nearly the whole Youth Centre watching them. When they ended the session, everyone seemed to snap out of the trace that they were in and continue on with whatever activity they were doing. Rocky and Tommy preformed the customary bow and then grabbed their towels that Adam and Billy were guarding.

"That was a great sparring session guys" said Aisha, who had come back from shopping with Kimberly and had wondered over to watch her friends finish sparing.

"Hey, Aisha, when did you get here?" asked Rocky who hadn't noticed them enter because he had been concentrating on fighting Tommy.

"About 20 minutes ago," replied Kim.

"Well, if you don't mind" interrupted Tommy "we are going to the bar, I can see two special smoothie's, with our names on it, lets go Rocky."

Ernie had gotten into the habit of pre-making their shakes because when Tommy and Rocky sparred they always had the same drinks afterwards. Both men walked over from the sparing mat and grabbed their smoothie's, which had been placed next to an unknown teenager in Blue. The White and Red Power Rangers took a slip of the smoothie and sighed in delight. Ernie's smoothie's always hit the spot after a workout, and this session was extra tense with the frustration of not knowing anything about the new Rangers or Phantom Stinger.

"Wow," commented the guy in red next to the unknown in blue "That was one great workout, don't you wish that you could do something like that and not play on the computer all day Ethan?"

"I would have to admit that was cool Connor, but no I still like computers" replied Ethan.

"Guys would you just quit it" added a feminine voice that came from a girl dressed in yellow, "Come on drink up, Dr O will have a fit if we show up late."

"Don't worry, Kira, we have plenty of time," said Connor casually, he received a disbelieving look from the Yellow Ranger "You don't believe me? Look at my watch, we left Dr O at 3, its only 3:50 now, see? Nothing to worry about."

Tommy, who had listened to the conversation decided to interrupt, "Excuse me but" he began to say but stopped when all three pairs of eyes stared at him. Their expressions showed shock for a brief second but after a moment their looks vanished, and were replaced by ones of curiosity. Tommy shrugged off their brief strange behavior as he thought that he had imagined it. "I'd get a new watch if I were you that things slow. It actually closer to 4:40."

Connor looked at his left wrist where his watch was and frowned in confusion. It was a good quality watch, which shouldn't have been broken already. He had only had it for a month and his family were going to kill him when they found out he had damaged it. _"How did I break it?" _he thought, and then the answer suddenly hit him. Connor nearly smacked his head on the counter at his own stupidity. Images came flooding back into his mind of the accident that sent him and the team back to 1995, and then waking up on his left side, crushing the very watch that had given him the wrong time.

"We are dead, pure and simply dead. Dr O is going to bury us alive, we are over 40 minutes late" moaned Ethan.

"I would like 'Conner McKnight, an undiscovered soccer genius cut down in his prime' on my gravestone, please," added an equally worried Connor.

"Sorry, you guys have lost me," said a confused Tommy.

"We are students on a field trip to Angle Grove," Kira quickly explained, "We got split into groups with our science teacher, Dr O, supervising us. After a trip to the museum, we were allowed some time to look around the city."

"The three of us decided that we needed a place to relax and we came across the Youth Centre. We got so involved in your workout that we completely missed the time we were supposed to meet our teacher" added Ethan.

"I agree, I would kill you too if I was your science teacher and you were 40 minutes late," answered Tommy with a smile on his face, "I'll leave so you can finish your last smoothie, it was nice meeting all of you."

The White Ranger then turned away from the Dino Thunder Team, and followed by Rocky, returned to the training mats to speak to their fellow Ninjetti Rangers.

Dr Oliver was enjoying the sparing match, and idly watched his younger self and Rocky walk up to the juice bar and collect their preordered smoothie's. He was having a hard time adjusting to the past Angle Grove and his head was starting to hurt with a bad case of dejavu.

"_It's not everyday that you get to see your younger self and know exactly what his every move will be_" he thought "_The only problem is that I don't remember meeting the Dino Thunder Rangers, so not even I know what will happen next." _

Dr O's heart rate suddenly increased when he heard Tommy speak to the Dino Thunder Rangers, nearly choked with laughter when they realized the time, how much trouble they were in and then smiled when he heard his younger self refer to killing them if he was their science teacher. Dr Oliver was trying not to laugh out loud at the irony of the statement, but wiped the tears that had suddenly appeared in his eyes. As soon as the White and Red Power Rangers had returned to the rest of the team, and the part of the juice bar the Dino Thunder Ranger was in was empty, he decided to make his presence known.

"It was fun while it lasted" stated Connor, who was looking down at his empty smoothie glass.

"Yeah" agreed Ethan, who too had finished his smoothie "I wonder what torture Dr O has come up with within the 40 minutes we have missed."

"Something horrible no doubt" said Kira.

"Oh, I don't know" interrupted the quite voice of Dr Oliver but loud enough for the three teens to hear "It's definitely going to be some hard and painful training."

All three of the teenagers' eyes widened in pure shock and they quickly glanced around, trying to locate their teacher.

"A few questions" asked an astonished Connor in a low voice "Where are you and how are you?"

"Oh how young minds forget" chuckled Dr Oliver "I am using the Black Dino Gem to be invisible and I'm sitting in the empty seat next to Kira."

Kira passed her hand through the space next to her and slightly jumped when she met something hard (she had in fact knocked into Dr O's shoulder).

"The reason that I risked venturing in here knowing that the current Power Rangers are around was that in this foreign city, well foreign to you," he added "something bad could have happened. Now let's get out of here, I have found us a place to stay but I don't think we could get to the Command Centre yet."

"Why not?" Asked Kira.

"The silver ranger isn't here yet. And knowing her she'll be talking to Zordon for a while." Dr. Oliver said.

"That makes scents," replied Kira.

"Anyway how are you going to get out of here, Dr O?" asked Connor, "We can walk out but what about you."

"Don't worry Connor; I'll get out the way I came in."

"Which was?" enquired Ethan.

"Through the backdoor, but I will need you to distract Ernie for me so I can reach his storeroom," answered Dr Oliver ", Meet me around the back of the Centre as soon as you can."

"Hey, Ernie can I talk to you a minute?" asked Kira and in response Dr Oliver made his way carefully around to the side of the bar where he could easily reach the backroom. Ernie, who had been stock taking in the back, came out of the room at Kira's request and headed over to her, "How can I help you?" asked Ernie.

As soon as Ernie was out of the way, Dr Oliver made his way to the back door, through the stockroom and outside to the rear of the Youth Centre.

After the three teens had distracted Ernie, they said there goodbyes and headed for the entrance of the Youth Centre. They all stopped at the entrance to the Gym and gave one last look at their science teachers old hang out. Connor quickly glanced at the gym mats, and looked at the Power Ranger team. They were still there, talking as a group, when he noticed that Adam had glanced up and was staring at him.

"Come on guys it's time to go" stated Connor.

When the three of them turned around they bumped in to Bulk and Skull, "Hey! Watch it," said the bigger of the two, Bulk.

"Sorry" muttered Ethan and the group parted with the three Rangers heading outside, while Bulk and Skull walked towards the juice bar.

"Tommy?" enquired Adam, which resulted in the current conversation to stop and everyone to look at him.

"Yeah man what is it?" replied the White Ranger.

"Who were those three teenagers that you were talking too while you and Rocky were at the juice bar? They just scanned the Youth Centre and the guy dressed in red's eyes just lingered on us for a few seconds."

"Oh those three, they're just on a school trip, with their teacher Dr O, and didn't realize the time and have to leave" stated Tommy.

"And besides" added Rocky, "they're probably just taking one last look at the centre before they return to wherever there from."

"Why do you ask," said Kimberly.

"Probably no reason, it's just the mysterious Dino Thunder Rangers, are making me paranoid about any new faces we see around the Youth Centre" replied Adam.

"Anyway there are four Dino Thunder Rangers and there are only three of them and from Ranger experience, Power Ranger teams do hang around together when in civilian form" Aisha informed the group. "But anyway where's Kiki at?"

"She told me this morning that her mom wanted her to babysit Yue tonight. Knowing her she probably went on home so she wouldn't be late," Tommy informed them.

"Your probably right Tommy. Anyway I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going to go and see where there off too," Adam informed them. With that statement he headed out of the Youth Centre after the three teens.

In the mean time, Connor, Ethan and Kira had headed round the back of the Youth Centre and had met up with the now visible Dr Oliver.

"Ok guys, let get going," Dr O stated.

"Ok, Dr O you lead the way" stated Ethan.

The entire Dino Team walked towards the front of the Youth Centre, and then turned to go to the placed that they were going to stay the night at.

It was late afternoon, when Adam left the Youth Centre and looked around for the three teens. He eventually spotted them walking away from the centre with a fourth, taller, older man walking beside them.

"Must be their teacher," he thought "Come to find them after being so late," Adam sighed.

"Those new Rangers have only appeared once, for a brief time, and already I am paranoid about them. For all I know they could be a trap sent by Lord Zedd. I just wish I new who they are and why are they here?"

Adam watched the four retreating figures for another couple of minutes; he then turned around and headed back into the Youth Centre to join his friends.

* * *

**Author Note:** so how did you like it? anyways I'm going to start the next chapter. Please review and comment!


	11. Ch9 The Mountain!

Ok, I thing I confused some people last time. Yue is just Yukina's nickname. anyway i hope that unconfuse's people. enjoy!

* * *

"Well" enquired Dr Oliver "What do you think?" he was rewarded with stunned silence from the rest of team. Finally Connor spoke up.

"Um... Nice?"

"I know that it is not five star accommodations but on the amount of money I have, it will have to do" replied Dr O.

The Dino Thunder Team was standing across the street from what would be their accommodations for the duration of their stay in Angle Grove. The property was surrounded by green grass with its nearest neighbors being 3½ meters away. The house itself was three stories and made of wooden paneling, with the top floor being a loft conversion with one large window. The second floor had two windows on the side facing them and the ground floors had one major window and to the front right of the house the door leading onto a wooden veranda. It would have been a nice property if proper care had been taken but in its current state you could understand why Dr O was able to afford two nights of bed and breakfast. Years of neglect had left all the window shutters needing repair and the whole house needed a good lick of paint. But Mrs. Johnson, a sweet old lady, who owned the house, assured the teacher that the rooms were satisfactory to sleep in.

"Dr O?" asked Kira and in response he turned to look at her "how far is the hike to the command centre?"

"A couple of hours. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Come on, let's go in."

Ethan, Connor and Kira followed their mentor into the house where they would be spending their first night in Angle Grove.

The last thing that could be heard was asked by Connor.

"Who gets to share with Kira?"

It was indeed early when Dr Oliver woke the team from their slumber. At 5.30am after returning from the bathroom from freshening up he nudged both Connor and Ethan who he shared the room with. Last nights events involved the whole team warily trudging up the stairs with Kira in the lead following Mrs. Johnson to their rooms. When they reached the first room Kira stood in the doorway with the door in hand.

"Good Night Guys" she said as she shut and locked the door.

This left Ethan and Connor staring at the door with their mouths open with an amused Tommy Oliver behind them.

"Looks like you will be spending the night with me" he stated "I hope neither of you snore."

Ethan groaned as he sat up from his single bed, he had never gotten up this early, not even for computer club. If it wasn't such an important matter about getting up early he would have told his teacher where to go. He glanced around. Dr O was already up and had probably gone to wake up Kira. Connor hadn't stirred from his slumber on the camp bed he had ended up on. A game of rock paper scissors had decided who would sleep on the bed and who would get the camp bed. Connor had lost. Ethan got out of bed and wandered to the bathroom, which was locked. Kira had beaten him to it so he decided to wake up the Red Ranger. An evil grin made its way across his face as an interesting plan crossed his mind...

Dr Oliver waited downstairs in the dining room for his teammates to join him for breakfast. The table had already been laid. He looked at his watch; it had been an hour since he had originally woken them up.

"_Does it really take that long to get ready?_" he thought.

He was still wondering where the teenagers were, when they came bounding down the stairs and into the dining room. Connor walked in first with a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry we are late Dr O, Ethan had, shall we say, a small accident trying to get out of the bathroom."

As he spoke he sat down to the left of his teacher, with Ethan and Kira sitting opposite him. Dr Oliver casted a confused look at Ethan and Kira answered his unaired question, "Don't ask Dr O, let's just say that Ethan decided to wake Connor up with a different method other than normal which involved a glass of water."

Dr O glanced from Connor, to Ethan and then Kira. He decided to let the matter drop, as he had to let them release some of the tension from the situation they found themselves in. Mrs Johnson took this moment to enter the room, "Good Morning, You're up early, taking the youngens for a trip into the mountains Dr Oliver?"

"I used to come to the mountains quite a lot when I was younger and I want to show my students a fantastic view of the city" he lied.

"Oh, the fresh air will do them good, the young lady especially looks like she needs it" Kira was about to say something to that comment but a quick sharp look from Dr O, made her hold her tongue, Mrs. Johnson continued.

"Anyway your breakfast is on the way. Orange juice is on the table, breakfast cereal and milk is in the kitchen along with the fruit, and breakfast consists of bacon, eggs and toast."

The Dino Thunder Team settled down to eat their breakfast before they left for the mountains.

After eating, they said their thanks and that they might not need the rooms that night and headed towards the mountains. During the journey Kira thought back angrily to breakfast.

"I really don't like that Johnson woman" she just suddenly stated out loud "especially after what happened at breakfast comment, she is really creepy."

"Oh come on Kira" replied Connor who was trekking through the mountain behind her, with Dr O and Ethan in front of her, "I thought that she was kind of sweet."

"Well you would, during breakfast she seemed to pamper you and Ethan and everything I did she gave me a cold icy stare. I think she has a problem with me."

"Well whatever, she probably thought you were corrupting the sweet and incident male members of the group."

"Hah!" was Kira's only response.

The team continued to trek towards the command centre.

After another 30 minutes of hiking, Dr Oliver came to a sudden halt on a ridge. Connor, who was looking around, didn't notice that the team had stopped and managed to bump into Ethan as Kira had moved next to Dr Oliver to see why he had stopped.

"Dr O, These rocks are nice and all but we didn't come her to study them, why have we stopped?"

"That's why Kira," said Dr O pointing to a mountain summit in the distance. The Red, Blue and Yellow ranger all gathered around their mentor and followed his line of sight.

All they saw was a rocky side of a mountain.

"Um... Dr O there is nothing there," stated Ethan after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" asked a confused Dr O "Can't you see the Command Centre?"

"Dude that is just a pile of rocks" stated Connor.

"Oh, maybe because I know that it's there, I can see it, being the color of the surrounding area camouflages it very well, and Connor, what have I told you about the use of the word dude?" Stated Dr Oliver "Just follow my line of sight and concentrate, it should appear now that I have told you what is there."

The three teens stared again at the sloping mountain that Dr O was indicating. After another few minutes of studying, Connor was starting to get bored. He was just about to look away when something caught his eye. He studied the area more carefully and suddenly his eyes widened. The command centre suddenly appeared through a heat mirage. The brown/grey building sat in a massive crater in the middle of the mountain in all its splendor. It was just like it was in the video he had watched with his fellow team mates when Dr Oliver had been captured. The Red Ranger heard gasps from Kira and Ethan for they too had just noticed the huge building. How they initially missed it was beyond him but Dr Oliver had assured them that it was there and it was. Maybe this was the first step on their way home.

"Ok Guys listen up," interrupted Dr Oliver from Connor's observations, "about 10 meters around the perimeter is a force field that won't let anyone pass without a power coin."

"Um Dr O?" asked Ethan "Not to put a damper on things but none of us have power coins, so how can we cross the barrier?"

"My theory is that our Dino Gems will act like power coins as they seem to contain the same power."

"Theory, You mean that isn't not tested," enquired Kira.

"No Kira, we'll morph and hopefully walk though the barrier and if we are detected Zordon and Alpha can't see our identities."

"You do know where you are going right?" asked Connor "I mean if we get through the barrier, you do know the way to the centre of your base, don't you?"

"Yes, if my memory serves me correctly, but the truth is that I rarely entered the command centre this way, I usually teleported."

"Great," murmured the Red Ranger, "we could spend the entire morning wandering around the centre lost if Dr O's memory fails," louder he said, "Come on guys lets go."

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready" the rest of the team replied.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"

The four Power Rangers walked towards the command centre, closing the distance between them and the shield. They stopped within touching distance of it.

"Well, here goes," said Dr Oliver warily.

The Black Ranger closed his eyes, held his breath and then he stepped through the barrier, he felt a tingling sensation, a slight tug of resistance on his uniform but made it through the shield unharmed, he released his breath and opened his eyes.

"There nothing to it," he stated confidently, "Who's next?"

Once the other Dino Thunder Rangers had safely passed through the barrier, with Connor having the most difficulty encountering major resistance when stepping through. Ethan commented that the resistance he found was due to the thick head of his and was rewarded with a light punch to his right upper arm; they found the entrance to the centre and stepped inside.

"**Alpha, continue to scan for the other rangers on the gamma 169 frequency, then continue analyzing the battle data, we must find some more information on Lord Zedd's new ally**."

"Affirmative Zordon, scan commencing, " Alpha went to the nearest console and pressed a few buttons, "I hope we get a result with this scan, the other ranger team can not just vanish into thin air."

"**I agree, they are out there we just need to find them, but we can not do anything until our scans discover some useful information,**" replied Zordon, "**Our rangers will be here later to help with the search, lets hope that Lord Zedd does not attack soon.**" The intergalactic being paused, then continued, "**Alpha, I am going to retire to my private chamber, keep me informed of any developments,**" Zordon shimmered in his tube, and then sank slowly downwards towards his chamber.

Alpha walked over to the nearest console and pressed a few flashing red buttons. This caused the console to buzz quietly for a few seconds before a piece of paper appeared out of a slot near where his right arm was resting. He ripped the read out from the slot and studded it.

"Search negative," he said to no one, "Where could those other rangers get to?"

Little did he know that the very team he was searching for was wandering around the outer corridors of the command centre.

* * *

**Author's note: **Just to let you all know I'm to go back to pittsburgh on saturday. so right now im trying to get as many chapters done as i can. because i don't know if we will or won't have internet when i get back. so anyway how was it please tell me!


	12. Ch10 The Command Centre

Like I said before Im getting as many done as possibly. enjoy!

* * *

The Dino Thunder Power Rangers were wandering around the outer corridors of the Command Centre. They weren't totally lost, just close to it, as Dr Oliver had only taken them down a dead end corridor twice. They had just arrived at a T-junction; with the corridors themselves shrouded in darkness as power that would have been used for the lights had been diverted elsewhere. Dr Oliver understood why the tunnels were in darkness, what was the point of powering a corridor that wasn't going to be used when most rangers teleported in to the heart of the command centre.

"Ok Dr O, Which way?" asked a frustrated Ethan, who was getting angry because all the corridors looked the same: dark and dismal.

"Hang on a minute Ethan, let me think," answered the Black Ranger.

Connor and Kira had both leaned up against the wall to wait for Dr Oliver to make up his mind; Ethan made his way over to join them.

"Who knew a place this small could have so many twists and turns?" asked Kira.

"Remind me never to complain about how far Dr Oliver's house is from the centre of Reefside, this place is huge," replied Connor.

"Tell me about it, I have never had to walk far in these suits before, I wonder if they chafe?" enquired Kira.

Meanwhile Dr Oliver was studying the T-junction carefully, he was sure he knew where he was, only a few minutes away from the actual heart of the command centre, but he wasn't positive that it was this corridor that lead there. He put his hand to his chin in thought, and as he studied the possible routes available to him, his eyes were drawn to a small plaque that was on the top rim of the wall opposite him and he smiled.

The Black Ranger was brought out of his own thoughts when he felt a hand suddenly appear on his shoulder. When he turned around he found that it belonged to Kira.

"Dr O? How far do we have to go? It seems like we have been wondering down here for days, not just 30 minutes," she asked.

"We are not far now Kira, just a few minutes away. If we turn left here and follow the corridor straight, we should appear near the south entrance of the command chamber, right next to the viewing globe." He paused. "See, I told you that I could get you there!" said Dr O triumphantly.

"Really, Dr Oliver? Are we nearly there? How can you be so sure that this corridor leads us to the command centre? Not that I don't have faith in you, but you haven't been here for at least 9 years, how can you be sure that we are even going in the right direction?" asked Ethan.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence in me guys!" Dr Oliver replied, "but I really do know where we are going through my gut instinct… that, and a sign on the wall over there," he jerked his thumb in the direction of the plaque, saying 'Command Centre' followed by an arrow. "Alpha must have put these signs up just encase the Rangers couldn't teleport and had to arrive here on foot, but that hardly ever happened, so no wonder I forgot... come on guys, just think, if Zordon can help us we shall be home before the day is out!" with that statement Dr Oliver started walking down the left corridor.

The three students followed him rolling their eyes in their helmets thinking that the signs were probably put up there for the younger Tommy's benefit because he had developed a reputation of being extremely forgetful.

True to Dr Oliver's word, the Dino Thunder Rangers could hear the humming sounds of the command chamber as they got closer to the heart of the base. Just before the group was about to enter the actual chamber, Dr Oliver stopped the teenagers for a team meeting.

"Now remember guys say nothing of where we are from, just that we are stuck here in time. I want no mention of things that are going to happen, just stick to the facts." The Black Ranger specifically looked at the Red Ranger. "Connor you will have to do most of the talking as you are the team leader. I can't talk at all in case I am recognized by Zordon or Alpha. If you need any advice from me, it will have to be discreet signals." Dr Oliver glanced around at the rest of the team, "Also before I forget there is a robot in the centre called Alpha 5, and Zordon, the one we need to talk to, is a giant floating head in a tube, so don't be to alarmed by what you see."

The three rangers, for a brief moment, couldn't believe what they were hearing, but then they cast their minds back to the video they watched of their heritage, and remembered what the intergalactic being looked liked.

"Ok Dr O," the Red Ranger replied, "I think I can handle that, everyone ready?" Connor received nods from the rest of the team. "Ok let's go." Lead by Connor, the Dino Thunder Rangers entered the command centre chamber.

Alpha 5 was just looking at another negative report about the strange Power Rangers when he suddenly sensed that he was not alone. He spun around and to his shock and surprise; standing in front of him was the object of his search. They stood where the Ninjetti Rangers normally stood when addressing Zordon; he wondered how they got so close to him without him detecting them. Alpha 5 nervously asked the rangers the two questions that had been eating at his logic circuits.

"What are you? Or more importantly, how did you get in here? You cannot enter the command centre without a power coin." As he was stating these questions he slowly edged his way towards the button that would alert the Ninjetti Rangers to the intruder's presence. But just as he was about to press the emergency button a black and gold gloved hand grabbed his robotic arm and stopped him in his tracks. The Black Ranger shook his head in a no gesture at the extremely shocked robot. Then the red ranger spoke.

"We are not here to hurt you...err Alpha 5 (he had temporarily forgotten the robot's name) we need to speak to Zordon about Phantom Stinger and us."

"How can I trust you? You have broken into the Command Centre, that is an act of aggression, how do I know that you will not try to destroy Zordon?" enquired Alpha.

"The same can be said for you, Alpha. From our friend's reaction you were about to create some problems for us, or summon your rangers. I'm afraid we can't let that happen," said Ethan. The Blue Ranger was really buzzing with excitement, he couldn't believe all the equipment and all the gadgets that were scattered about the room; Ethan was in heaven.

"Please let us see Zordon. It is really important that we meet him," the yellow ranger said gently.

All throughout the conversation the Black Ranger continued to hold onto Alpha's arm, and had decided to perch on the edge of the nearby console. The robot noticed that although the Black Ranger didn't speak, out of all the intruders he seemed most at home in the command centre. There was something familiar but different about the puzzling ranger. Was it possible that both he and Zordon had met him before, but if so, where or was Kiki right?

"**Greetings Dino Thunder Rangers,**" said Zordon who's head rose from the bottom of the tube "**So you were searching for me, while I was searching for you, most interesting**," he paused for a moment to think, "**well then, you have found me, but before we begin, tell me how did you manage to enter the Command Centre undetected**?"

When Zordon appeared, Dr Oliver released his hold on the robots arm and decided to move closer to the rest of his team and again, found himself leaning against the Command Centre consoles. Connor glanced at Dr Oliver and, after receiving a nod, answered the intergalactic being.

"It turns out that the power contained in our gems is similar enough to the Power Coins that we were able to get through your defense systems. But our intensions are peaceful. In fact, we need your help Zordon," said Connor.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his mentor shake his head a couple of times.

"_What have I done now?_" He thought. "_All I did was tell them how we entered the building, what vital information important to the future did I reveal now?_"

"_NO CONNOR_!" Dr Oliver shouted mentally. "_Don't mention the source of our powers! I just hope that Zordon will ignore that statement and be more interested in the rest of our tale. If Zordon scans us specifically for our Dino Gems and then locates them in this time before I find them, then the future could be dramatically altered_!_… Calm down Oliver, you have gotten melodramatic in your old age, Zordon wouldn't do that once he finds out where we are from, and because I know some of the workings of the command centre, I can prevent a bio scan of us. Calm down and just breathe; let's get back to the situation at hand_."

"**Fascinating Information, and how can I help you**?" enquired Zordon.

"It seems that, through an accident, we have found ourselves in the wrong place and the wrong time" stated Ethan.

"**Really? Please explain more**," replied Zordon.

Connor, with the help of the Yellow and Blue Dino Rangers, explained how they ended up in this time period, while leaving out any key details that could harm the future. Dr Oliver kept quiet throughout the conversation, and was quietly proud of the students that the Dino Gems had picked to be their owners.

Zordon and Alpha both listened to their tale.

"**So Phantom Stinger is from your time. That would explain why we can't find any information on him, as he does not yet exist, that same reasoning can be said to you**," said Zordon, focusing on the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, who still hadn't uttered a word since entering the Command Centre. "**You did right coming here, as any changes you make here could alter the future. For now Alpha and I will work on a way to send you home. I must ask you not to leave the Command Centre, and for now we shall not tell the Rangers where you are from, as there is always the temptation to ask what the future holds, and that could bring about awkward questions**."

The Black Ranger shifted uncomfortable from where he was leaning at this last statement.

All of a sudden the bright flashing lights and the claxon sound of the Command Center's alarm for monster attacks sounded. This caused the Red, Yellow and Blue Power Rangers to flinch slightly and the Black Ranger to immediately move to a better position to look at the viewing globe.

"**Behold the viewing globe**," boomed Zordon's voice.

On the globe was Phantom Stinger attacking some people near the park. Connor immediately turned around and asked a request of Zordon.

"You have to let us fight Phantom Stinger. He is from our time, and we are the best equipped to fight him."

Zordon seemed to ponder over that statement before agreeing to let them go. "**I agree. Alpha teleport them to the site, and May the Power Protect You."**

"Yes Zordon," said Alpha, who pressed a couple of buttons on a console, and the DT rangers were teleported in their various colors to the attack site.

Once they had left Alpha asked Zordon a question that had been nagging at him from the first time he had laid eyes on the Dino Thunder Rangers, when they entered the Command Centre.

"Zordon, there is something strange about the Black Ranger. His posture seems familiar, he seems to know this Command Centre very well as he stopped me from contacting the Rangers, and notice how he hardly spoke a word while he was here."

"**I agree there is something strange about him but there is familiarity as well. I have a feeling that Kiki might be right. Alpha, Contact our rangers and tell them of the situation, they might need to support the Dino Thunder Rangers. But don't tell them where they come from, just that they are our allies**."

"Affirmative, Zordon, contacting them now!"


	13. Ch11 Beginning Attack!

Lord Zedd's palace.

Phantom Stinger was pacing the throne room. Lord Zedd as usual was sitting on top of his royal throne, hand clasped around his silver z-tipped staff, watching the monster.

"Patience my friend, we must wait for the right time to attack, when they are alone, when they are vulnerable."

"Maybe, but it has been too long, your 'rangers' and my 'rangers' could have made an alliance. I may only be a servant of my master but even I have enough sense to see that united they will be difficult to destroy."

"That's why, my ally," replied Zedd "I have a powerful monster being created as we speak, just a few more hours and you both can go back to the planet and cause chaos" Lord Zedd smiled beneath his metal face grill.

"I don't have any time for games Zedd!" Phantom Stinger stated impatiently "I am going back there now, I will destroy the Rangers and your 'creation' can have the rest."

Mesogog's creation turned towards the balcony with the Earth seaming to glow in the distance and using his new ability, given by Lord Zedd as a gift, transformed into a crimson ball of light and shot towards the planet.

He landed again in Angle Grove Park; it was mid-morning with a slight gust of wind whistling through the trees. Phantom Stinger glanced around the area; he liked this place, so many people to terrorize and so little time. He wanted to lure out the rangers and this was the area to do it in.

Back on the moon, Lord Zedd watched the monster with interest. "_Fool_," he thought "_No Matter, if the rangers destroy him, my creation can finish the job_."

Rita who had been overseeing Zedd's monster's creation, entered into the throne room followed closely by Goldar.

"Hey Zeddy, why do you put up with that Slangtar reject, I don't like him." Rita shrieked out as she moved close to Zedd's throne.

"I agree with her my lord," said Goldar "Phantom Stinger is a Scorpion he will have a sting in his tail, he can't be trusted I think…………"

"Silence both of you," interrupted an angry Lord Zedd who's skin glowed a menacingly shade of crimson, "To answer your question my poison apple, I put up with him because I need him to weaken the rangers. If he destroys them all the better, but with them tired and exhausted our chosen warrior can finish the job," Lord Zedd turned from the balcony to face his wife and minion, rotating his throne as he did so. "And to you Goldar, you worthless Ape," he continued, "You are not here to think. I understand that kind of monster, nothing he can do can stop our plans, his scorpion sting you talk of is no more than Earth's equivalent of a bee sting."

Lord Zedd stood up from where he was sitting, still clutching his staff, and walked towards Rita and Goldar. He stopped three paces from them.

"Now go and make yourself useful, by spying on our 'guest'," Zedd turned and pointed his staff towards the Earth, "When the moment is right, send my monster in to finish the job."

Goldar bowed and started to leave the room.

"Take that annoying Rito with you," Zedd added and in response Goldar stopped and turned towards his master.

"As you wish my lord," Goldar replied and continued to walk out of the room to find the giant skeleton.

Rita, after watching the monster walk out of the throne room, decided to leave her husband too his thoughts.

"My rotten flesh, I will go check on the status of our monster, it should be unbeatable being made from both our magic's."

"Just leave witch, I have much to plan," replied Lord Zedd.

Rita carefully leaves the room in an attempt not to upset her husband, "_One day you overstuffed cheese grill,_" she thought, "_I will rule alone and you will be trapped for all eternity, just wait!_"

Lord Zedd watched his wife leave and resumed his position on the throne, turning it towards the Earth. "_Just as insurance my armored servant_," he thought referring to Phantom Stinger, _"My monster shall take advantage of your weakness, don't think the rangers were the only ones to notice your 'black' problem!!"_

Lord's Zedd's laughter echoed throughout the palace on the moon.


	14. Author Note 2

Hey guys its Shadowtrunks1128 here…..

Yeah so I guess everyone found out I'm having a lot of homework and all. So what I'm thinking of doing is a "crake chapter". Mainly its has nothing to do with the story. It helps to keep everyone's interest with the story. A friend of mine thought of this a while ago and I forgot to do it.

Anyway I'm currently going into my four quarter and because of one class I might not get to update again any time soon. So bare with me people I'm trying!!!

So until next time………


	15. Ch12 Present Fear

Hey guy! Sorry about not updating in a long time! But heres the next chapter. It is a bit on the short side but it works! And yes i did decide not to do the crack chapter thing too. so many of you said it would be to confusing. and after a while i agreed with you guys. so enjoy! and again I'm so sorry for the wait.

* * *

In the present.

Riding down the highway on her silver Harley- Davison motorcycle with a backpack on her back, Dr. Kiki Oliver was finally going home for the first time in months. Helping the Silver Guardians of Silver Hills update their equipment was a feet of it's self.

"_But I'm just glad to be done with it finally!"_ Kiki thought coming up to the Reefside exit.

Riding through town Kiki could see all the damage from the past monster attacks. "_I hope T's alright," _she thought sadly thinking about her husband, Tommy Oliver.

Stopping at Hayley's Cyberspace Café on the way home was defiantly a must in Kiki's book.

Parking her bike in the parking lot and walking up to the door, hoping that both Hayley and Tommy was here to greet her home. But all she was welcomed to was a café packed with hyperactive teenagers.

Walking up to the counter and seeing a boy behind it that couldn't be a year or two younger than her sister and wondering if Hayley know that this kid was behind the counter.

"Hi welcome to Halyey's Cyberspace Café what can I get you?" the boy asked.

"Is Hayley around I really need to talk to her."

"Yea, I'll go get her for you. I haven't seen you around before, I'm Trent be the way," extending his hand to Kiki for a friendly shake.

"Kiki," she replied grasping his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." But before Trent even got to move Hayley came out from the back.

"Hey Hayley, you got someone that wants to see you!" Trent yelled. As Hayley turned to responded she saw Kiki one of her best friends.

"Oh my god! Kiki! When did you get back? You told me that it would take a couple more months for all the updating to be done!" asked Hayley practically running over to give Kiki a huge hug.

"Just now. Yea I know and so did I but they're done and everything is up and going. By the way I would have thought that Tommy would be here by know." Kiki asked with concern in her voice.

"Yea I know he usually is. Hey Trent, have you seen Tommy or even Connor, Kira, and Ethan? I haven't seen them yet." Hayley asked turning to Trent.

"No I haven't, sorry Hayley."

"Well I'm going over to the house to see if his there. Want to come will me Hayley? " Asked Kiki. Kiki started for the door but before she could get half way.

"Kiki wait up! I need to get my keys first! I'm not riding with you on that death trap you call a bike!" Hayley yelled over the noise in the room. Then Hayley turned back to Trent, "Keep the place going, I should be back with in a hour or two."

"Ok boss!" replied Trent with a solute.

"Hahaha very funny." Hayley said back.

Trent surged his shoulders and got back to work.

On the way over to the house all Kiki could think was that something was happened and that it wasn't good. Her thoughts started to scream at her when Hayley and her pulled into the drive way and Tommy's Jeep was nowhere in sight.

"I guess he's out for the moment," Hayley said with fear in her voice, " at least I hope so."

"You and me both, Hayley, you and me both." Kiki replied.

Kiki got her keys from her pocket for the house and opened the front door. Inside it was neat and tidy like Tommy promised it would be but in the background you could hear an annoying buzzing or ringing sound that was giving Kiki a headache.

"Oh god please don't be the emergency siren downstairs!" Hayley practically yelled while running to the dinosaur model on the desk in the study. Hayley pulled the models jaw down to open the hidden staircase to the basement where the siren was blaring. They both ran down the stairs where the command center of the Dino Thunder Rangers was. Once Hayley got to the bottom of the step she sprinted to the control table to shut of the emergency siren.

"Why did that go off? If I remember right it's only to go off when the rangers are seriously hurt, dead, or can't get back here on there own!" Bellowed Kiki.

"Just hold on for a moment so I can find out!" Hayley said snapping at Kiki. As Hayley was typing away to find out why the siren went off Kiki was just pacing back and forth mumbling about this and that. Then Kiki heard all of a sudden, "O GOD NO!" Kiki turned to see what was wrong with Hayley but stopped to notice that she was starting to cry.

"Hayley, what's wrong?" Kiki asked starting to get upset.

"They're gone! Elsa used a monster and some new type of machine weapon thing that made them disappear! I CAN'T FIND THEM ANY WHERE!" Hayley yelled while crying.

"No. Please tell me your just joking Hayley! PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!" Sobbed Kiki as she fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry, but I can't find them. I down have a clue where they are. All I can think of and, I hope I'm wrong, is that their dead. Whatever Elsa and that monster did to them was so intense that…" Hayley said ask she trailed off.

"Please don't say any more. It's hard enough to know that I might not see Tommy ever again!" Kiki sobbed. "Oh Tommy where are you? Please be alive, love. Just please be okay." She whispered and then got up and went back upstairs.

"I'll do all I can to find Tommy and the others Kiki. Don't you worry I'll find them one way or another." Hayley whispered to Kiki's back.


End file.
